Supernatural Little Liars
by FantasyShipper
Summary: What happens when the Pretty Little Liars move to Mystic Fall's? Who will remain mortal, and who will succumb to the supernatural? TVD and PLL crossover. Forgive me if it sucks. I will try my best to make sure it doesn't suck.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Little Liars

**What happenswhen the Pretty Little Liars move to Mystic Fall's? Who will remain mortal, and who will succumb to the supernatural? TVD and PLL crossover. Forgive me if it sucks. I will try my best to make sure it doesn't suck. **

"Moving to this place was the best decision ever." Spencer said.

"Hell yeah, free of A, and everything else." Hanna said.

"Definitely." Aria said.

"Where's Emily?" Alison asked.

"She went to go take a walk." Spencer said.

Emily was walking. She couldn't help but miss her mom, and everyone else they had left behind. She even missed Paige, Mona, and Jenna. She wasn't really used to a lack of drama. At least she had her girlfriend, Alison, and her best friends with her. And at least there was no A. Suddenly she heard a sound. She turned around, nothing. She just shook it off. She continued walking and heard another sound. She turned around again and then looked forward and saw a nice looking guy. The guy smiled but then replaced it with a sinister grin. The man's eyes turned black and he revealed his fangs.

Emily couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man bit his wrist and forced his wrist into Emily's mouth. Emily was being forced to drink this person's blood. She tried to fight it but this guy was like stronger than superman. She had eaten a lot of blood. Then suddenly he snapped her neck. He picked her up and ran away in super speed.

"We need to go find her!" Alison said. "It's been forty minutes!" Alison said.

"Yeah we should." Spencer said. All the girls put their clothes on and walked out of the door and went to go look for Emily.

Suddenly Emily woke up. She was in a park. She was starving. Not, for food, but for blood. She saw a girl jogging. Suddenly her teeth grew out, and she started screaming in pain. "Ahhhghh!" The girl who was jogging ran over to her.

"Ohh my god are you okay?" She asked. She bent down to a screaming Emily who was sitting down.

"I will be." Emily said coldly. She took a bite out of the girls neck and she drained her. She felt the girl go limp in her arms. She dropped the girl to the ground and thats when she realized what she had just done. She backed away from the girl as tears started coming down her face. She backed up into a man, the same man who had force fed his blood to her. She got up and tried to run away but he grabbed her.

"Wow, you already fed. Thats surprising." The man said.

"What did you do to me?!" She asked through her tears.

"I gave you a gift, or a curse. However you want to think about it." He said. She escaped from his grab and ran off. Thats when she realized she had super speed. She stopped and thought about it. She looked at the ground, and then back up and realized he was right there in front of her.

"I suggest you come with me." He said. She agreed. She followed him reluctantly.

"What did you do too me?" She asked calmer this time.

"I turned you into a vampire." He said. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Emily. What's yours?" She asked almost politely.

"Damon." He said. "So you got a boyfriend?" He asked as he smiled.

"No, but I have a girlfriend." Emily said.

"Ohh, does she live here?" He asked.

"Like I would tell you." Emily said.

"That's smart." He said.

"Will you please explain all of this to me?" Emily asked.

"Wow, aren't you awfully nice?" Damon said.

"Please, I just want to know what you did to me." Emily asked.

"Well, I turned you into a vampire. You should avoid vervain, that stuff will hurt you like a bitch. Then don't let anyone put a steak in your heart, that will kill you permanently. The garlic thing isn't true. You should stay out of the sun until I find you a ring." Damon said as he continued walking.

"A ring?" Emily asked.

"Its something that will keep you from disintegrating in the sun." He said with a smile.

"Why did you do this to me?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted a new friend." He said. "Plus, being a vampire has its perks. You're gonna look like that for the rest of your life. You have super speed. You can make people do what you want by looking them in the eye, so its awesome. And if you don't want to kill people drink out of blood bags, or eat animals." He said.

"Okay." She said starting to get freaked out. Just then they approached a house.

"This is my house, me and my brother live here. But a lot of people stop by regularly." He said.

"Is he.." She asked but was interrupted.

"Yes, he is a vampire." He said. They walked into the house. It was dark and it had curtains over the windows. She went in and sat on a chair.

"So when do I get this ring?" She asked.

"When my witch friend comes to make it for you." He said.

"Witches are real?" He asked.

"Yep, so are werewolves, hybrids, and ghosts." He said as he sat on the couch.

"What are hybrids?" She asked.

"Basically werewolf and a vampire put together." He said. Suddenly someone walked down the stairs it was another boy.

"Damon who is this?" He asked.

"This is Emily, a lesbian vampire." He said.

"You turned her?" He asked getting angry.

"Yep." He said.

"Why?! She's an innocent!" He said walking closer to Damon.

"I wanted a new friend and she is the perfect candidate." He said with a smile. Damon stood up. "You probably shouldn't try anything Stefan. The moment you decided to live on animal blood that made you weak." Damon said with a smile.

**Meanwhile…..**

"Have you tried calling her?" Hanna asked Aria.

"Yes, but she won't pick up." Aria said.

"She'll pick up to me." Alison said. She took her phone out and dialed Emily's number.

Emily's phone rang. "Is it okay if I take this?" Emily asked.

"Sure, no problem." Damon said. Emily picked up.

"Emily! Thank god! Where have you been?" Alison asked.

"I told you guys I was taking a walk." Emily said.

"Well, you should come home now Emily. Its like 11:20." Alison said.

"I can't." Emily said.

"Why not?" Alison asked.

"You're not my mother Ali, I don't have to tell you everything." Emily said before she hung up. Alison was slightly hurt by Emily's words. She was just worried about her.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"She's fine." Alison said.

"So why did you move to Mystic Falls?" Damon asked.

"Well, me and my friends had an anonymous stalker who was trying to kill us, kill our friends, and kill our parents. This person also drove a car into my house, blew up my friends house, pushed me out of the closet, and spent like four years trying to kill our best friend Alison, who we thought was dead, but wasn't dead because she faked her death to get away from this anonymous person, also known as -A." Emily said quickly.

"Wow." Damon said. "This Alison chick sounds like a bitch." Damon said.

"Yeah, and she's my girlfriend." She said.

"Well, you should dump her ass there's hotter girls out there." Damon said encouraging his new friend.

"Like who?" Emily asked. Just then three girls walked in the house.

"Like them." He said. Emily looked and saw a cute blonde, a hot brunette, and an even hotter brunette.

"Damon! I can't believe you turned her!" The hottest one yelled.

"Yeah Damon." The blonde said.

"I'm going to see Stefan." The tall one said as she ran upstairs to see Damon's brother.

"Guys, at least take the time to introduce yourselves before yelling at me." Damon said with his usual smirk on his face. Emily stood up and smiled at the girls.

"I'm Emily." Emily said.

"I'm Bonnie." The hot one said. She was really hot. Like incredibly hot. Back in Rosewood the hottest girl was Alison. This girl was way hotter. She seemed really nice too. She hugged Emily. She was incredibly surprised at the girls actions. "I'm so sorry he did this too you." She said before pulling back.

"I'm Caroline." The blonde girl said as she shook Emily's hand and smiled really big.

"Guys, I am not that big of a douchebag." Damon said.

"Yes, you are!" Caroline and Bonnie said at the same. Bonnie sat next to Emily.

"So, I'm going to take you upstairs so we can do the spell in private." Bonnie said.

"Are you sure thats all you want to do in private Bonnie?" Damon teased. Caroline gave him a look and he immediately stopped.

"C'mon." Bonnie said and she took Emily's hand and lead her upstairs to an empty bedroom. Emily sat on the bed and so did Bonnie. "So, have you killed someone yet?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. She was just a girl. An innocent girl, and I was so hungry. I couldn't help it." Emily said as she started crying. Bonnie could tell that she was going to be one of the good ones. She was almost like a female version of Stefan.

"Its okay. Don't cry." Bonnie said as she wiped Emily's tears away. Emily sniffled.

"My girlfriend is gonna hate me." Emily said.

"I really don't understand how anyone could hate someone as sweet as you." Bonnie said. Emily smiled slightly. "So, do you have any friends besides us and this Alison person?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria. We're all best friends." Emily said as she wiped a tear away.

"How long have you and Alison been together?" Bonnie asked.

"Four months." Emily said. Remembering that night in bed with Ali, asking if she was awake, and then having a long makeout session. Thats what really defined them. But now, nothing was the same. It was so different. She wasn't in love with Alison anymore. She had really fallen out of love with the girl of her dreams.

"You have really nice hair." Bonnie said.

"Thanks." Emily blushed heavily. "You have a nice face." Emily said but immediately regretted it. She sounded like those creepy old dudes on facebook that comment on 16 year old's profile pictures. Bonnie smiled.

"You are too cute." Bonnie said. Once again Emily blushed heavily. "Are you hungry for blood?" Bonnie asked.

"No, not really. But, I know I need to drink it." Emily said.

"A vampire that isn't hungry. Thats a little weird." Bonnie said.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Vampire's have a supernatural want to kill, and feed off humans. Its just different that you don't have that need." Bonnie asked.

"I don't wanna be like Damon. I don't want to kill people." Emily said.

"I think you're going to be one of the good one's." Bonnie said as she smiled.

"I killed someone, I'm a monster." Emily said.

"You're not a monster Emily. You're someone who was forced into this, and you're a really sweet vampire." Bonnie said. Bonnie put her hand on top of Emily's.

"Wait, so where is she?" Aria asked.

"She's probably out at party or something." Hanna said.

"I really hope she's prepared to get yelled at tommorow." Alison said. "Where's Spencer?" Alison asked.

"She went to go pick up some ice cream." Aria said. Spencer walked the streets of Mystic Falls, looking for a person to feed on. She saw the perfect place, a strip club. She walked behind it and saw a stripper on her phone. She walked up to her.

"Don't you think its a little cold outside?" Spencer asked.

"No, I'm used to it." The girl said. This girl's sexual energy was raving. Spencer put her arm against the wall and leaned into the girl.

"Hey, I'm not gay…" She said but were interrupted by Spencer's lips. Spencer released and she inhaled the girl's sexual energy. Her eyes turned was like blue aurora Spencer was inhaling. It felt so good. She released so she wouldn't kill the girl. The girl slid down the wall. "What are you?" The girl said weakly.

"I'm a Succubus." Spencer said as she smiled and walked away. Spencer felt better now, it had been 7 hours since she last fed. She walked back into the house.

"Hey, where's the ice cream?" Aria asked.

"You know the store didn't have any vanila." Spencer lied.

**The Next Day…..**

Damon was downstairs making breakfast, and breakfast was blood bags, with a side of raw meat. Elena was on the couch cuddling with Stefan. Caroline was sleeping in a chair, and Bonnie and Emily had fallen asleep. Bonnie woke up and realized she had fallen asleep on Emily's chest. She got up and woke Emily up. "Ohh hey." Emily said groggily. It was cute.

"Hi." Bonnie said with a smile. She took the ring she was going to use for Emily and put it on the bed. She opened the curtain so that the sunlight was on the ring. Emily reached out her hand and put it in the sunlight.

"Ahh shit that hurt!" Emily said as she flinched back.

"Yeah, thats why I'm making you a daylight ring." Bonnie said as she laughed. Bonnie opened her book and the closed her eyes and said a few words quietly. She finished and took the ring and gave it to Emily. Emily put it on and stuck her hand in the sun reluctantly. It didn't burn.

"Wow, that worked." Emily said as she smiled a really big cute smile. Bonnie smiled too. Emily got up and hugged Bonnie tightly. Bonnie smiled into the hug. Was it possible that she liked Emily? She was nice, sweet, and really attractive. Emily pulled back and kissed Bonnie on the cheek. "Thank you so much Bonnie." Emily said as she ran out of the room with super speed. She ran downstairs and sat at one of the barstool's.

"Well aren't you a happy camper." Damon said. He tossed a blood bag at Emily.

"I'm not hungry Damon." She said. Everyone in the room stopped and Caroline woke up to what Emily had said. "What?" Emily asked. By this time Bonnie had come downstairs and saw everyone was staring at Emily.

"You're a vampire Emily, you're supposed to be hungry." Stefan said as he sat next to her.

"I'm just not hungry." Emily said.

"You should drink it Emily." Caroline said. Emily reluctantly opened it with everyone's eyes on her. When she drank it people saw her eyes changing color. They turned from choclate brown to light blue. When she stopped they turned back to brown.

"Is that normal?" Elena asked.

"I don't think so." Damon said. Damon went into the living room and pulled out a book. He turned a couple of pages. "Its says that a vampire who's eyes change color during consumption of blood, is known as a Lexiconic vampire." Damon said. Stefan looked at Emily in disbelief.

"So is that bad?" Emily asked. Damon turned a couple of pages.

"A Lexiconic vampire is a vampire who has the ability to not have all vampire desire's, but does have all vampire abilities. If a vampire is a Lexiconic vampire, its because while mortal, they were a genuine, good person." Damon said. Bonnie took the book and read it knew there was something different about Emily.

"So thats why I'm not hungry? Its because I'm a good person." Emily said.

"Yep. Lexiconic Vampires only appear once every 600 years, it looks like you must have been an awfully good person." Stefan said.

"Cool." Emily said as she put the blood bag on the counter.

"You want me to walk you to school?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah sure." Emily said as she got off the barstool and walked toward the door. Bonnie ran after her.

"Come by at six, I've got some vampire stuff to teach you." Damon said.

"Alright. See you later Damon." Emily said as she walked out the door.

"Why does she like you?" Stefan asked.

"Because, I'm not soft like you Stefan. And because, I'm the ultimate guy friend." Damon said.

"Bullshit." Steafan said.

"You're just pissed because Emily likes me more than can't have all the ladies Stefan." Damon said.

"This hating each other thing is really getting old." Caroline said as she got up and left with Elena. "Have fun guys." She said as both girls walked out of the door. Emily was leaning on her locker talking to Bonnie when Alison walked up to them. Emily and Bonnie didn't even notice Alison.

"Haha, thats was hilarious. I can't believe you dated a girl who tried to drown you!" Bonnie said her laughing making her cry.

"I know, I was a really big idiot back then." Emily said with a smile on her face. Alison fake coughed and both girls turned their attention to her.

"Oh hi Ali." Emily said her big smile turning into a small one.

"We need to talk." Alison said.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because, you were out all night last night doing who knows what, and you didn't even bother to tell me where you were!" Alison yelled at Emily. Bonnie was surprised at how Alison was treating Emily. How could you treat such a sweet girl like that?

"I don't owe you an explanation for everything I do Alison." Emily said. Alison grabbed her arm and Emily flinched away. Alison grabbed Emily and slammed her against the lockers. Bonnie was pissed. She grabbed Alison.

"Hey you can't do that to her." Bonnie said.

"Mind your own business!" Alison yelled a the girl. By this time Spencer and Hanna had gotten there.

"Ali! Let her go!" Spencer yelled. Alison refused. So Spencer was forced to pull her off of Emily. Spencer was successful but Ali threw a punch. Spencer grabbed her fist and squeezed hard.

"Ahhhghh!" Alison yelled as Spencer shattered one of Alison's knuckles. Bonnie watched in amazement. There was no was this girl was mortal.

"Find a new place to live Alison." Spencer said as she let go of Alison's now injured hand. Alison walked away. "You okay Emily?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." Emily said.

**Later That Day**

"Is your friend Spencer like supernatural in anyway?" Bonnie asked Emily who was sipping on vervain trying to get a stamina up.

"I don't know. I didn't even know the supernatural existed until yesterday." Emily asked as she took another sip of the vervain. She downed it. It actually didn't taste that bad. It tasted like green tea.

"That doesn't burn you?" Bonnie asked.

"Nah. It actually tastes kinda good." Emily said with a smile. Bonnie laughed. "Hey do you wanna watch me practice my fighting?" Emily asked.

"Yeah sure." Bonnie said. They walked into the training room and Emily took of her hoodie and Bonnie got a peek at Emily's abs. Danm she was hot. Emily took her shirt off to reveal a black and white Nike sports bra. She squared up and took a punch at the punching bag and her fist ended up in it. She had punched a hole in it. She pulled her fist out. "Wow." Bonnie said.

"Yeah." Emily said. She decided to practice without it. She walked away from it and practiced her punches and kicks and it looked like something even Bruce Lee couldn't do. She was doing it super fast. It was in a super speed. She stopped. "Damn, this is pretty cool." Emily said. Just then Damon and Stefan walked into the room with bo staffs.

"We wanna see how good you can fight with a weapon." Stefan said. He gave Emily the bo staff and Damon took his shirt off and squared up against Emily.

"I'll go easy on you kid." Damon said.

"Don't." Emily said as she smiled. Damon made the first move and swung for Emily's head. Emily ducked and hit Damon's right knee, causing him to hop giving her the perfect opportunity to take him down. She hit him in the ribs and he tried to hit her but she grabbed the his stick, and broke it with just her middle and index finger. She hit him in the chest and tackled him to the ground.

"Danm Emily." Damon said coughing. She got off of him and helped him up. She left the basement with Bonnie.

"Dude, you got your ass kicked by a vampire who's only one and a half days old." Stefan said as he laughed.

"Shut up. Bunny eater." Damon said.

"Emily?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah?" Emily asked looking up from her book.

"You are gonna break up with that girl right?" Bonnie asked. Emily sighed.

"I don't know." Emily said as she closed her book. Bonnie went to go sit next to her.

"You have to break up with her." Bonnie said.

"Why?" Emily asked. Curious on why Bonnie cared so much.

"Because, you deserve better." Bonnie said as she looked deep into Emily's chocolate brown eyes.

"Like who?" Emily asked scooting closer to Bonnie.

"Someone who's right in front of you." Bonnie said.

Emily smiled and leaned into Bonnie and kissed her. Bonnie opened her mouth to allow Emily to gain entrance to her mouth. Bonnie moaned into the kiss. Emily smiled into the kiss. Suddenly Emily's phone rang and she pulled away to look at who was calling. It was Alison. Bonnie saw it and took the phone and answered it.

"You're a bitch, and Emily found someone who's gonna treat her way better." Bonnie said before she hung up. She sat on Emily's lap and kissed her again.

* * *

**So what did you Guys think? This is my first crossover ever, So I wrote a long chapter because I wanted to impress you guys. So did I? Do you guys like Bonnie and Emily together? Do you guys like Damon and Emily's friendship? And whats up with Spencer?**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emily was walking home from the Salvatore's house and she felt someone jump on her back. She immediately took the person's arm and slammed them on the ground so she could see them. It was just Hanna. "Jeez, Emily." Hanna said on the ground in pain.

"Ohh god Hanna I'm so sorry." Emily said as she helped Hanna up.

"I just saw you coming out of that house, and I was wondering who you were going to see." Hanna said still slightly in pain. Emily immediately got worried.

"Ohh, umm I met some new friends today and they were all there. So I was hanging out with them." Emily lied. She was a terrible liar. Hanna could sense she was lying.

"Okay. Can I meet them?" Hanna asked.

"Umm sure." Emily said. This was going to be really bad. They started walking back to the house.

"I've noticed something different about you Em, its like you have an all new sexyness to you." Hanna started. "Its like you became stronger, and smarter, and you walk and talk differently now." Hanna said finally.

"Well, maybe its because -A is gone. I was weak when -A was around. I was afraid that this person was going to take away the people I love. I thought -A was going to take you away from me. And I can't live without you Hanna, you're not just my best friend, you're my sister." Emily said.

"I feel the exact same way Emmy." Hanna said. Just then they had arrived at the house. Before they went in Hanna hugged Emily. "I love you Emily, and I never want to lose you." Hanna said. Emily let go and opened the door. She walked into the living room and was drinking what looked like whiskey. Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline were on the couch on their phones. Stefan was on a chair sleeping.

Elena looked up and saw Emily with a person, who didn't seem to be supernatural. "Ohh hey Emily." Elena said. At this everyone looked up and saw Emily with a human. Damon put down his drink and walked over to Emily. Damon gave her a death look and Emily just shrugged.

Caroline got up and walked over to Hanna. "Hi, I'm Caroline." Caroline said as she extended her hand to the other blonde.

"Hey, I'm Hanna. Emily's friend." Hanna said as she shook Caroline's hand. At this Bonnie walked over and talked to Hanna.

"Hi, its great to meet one of Emily's friends." Bonnie said as she shook Hanna's hand.

"It's cool to meet you too." Hanna said. Bonnie motioned for Emily to follow her.

"I'll be right back Han." Emily said.

"So, you single?" Damon asked.

"Damon stop." Elena said.

"What? It was just a question." Damon said.

"Look I'm sorry that I brought her here." Emily said.

"Don't be sorry. This gives us the perfect idea to investigate your other friend Spencer." Bonnie said as she sat on the bed.

"You wanna investigate my best friend?" Emily asked as she sat next to her.

"Not if you don't want me too." Bonnie said.

"No its cool. I'll invite her and Aria over." Emily said. She got off the bed but Bonnie gently grabbed her arm. "What?" Emily asked with a smile.

"You don't think thats the only reason I called you in here do you?" Bonnie asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, I think we should talk about all of this before we take things further." Emily said. Bonnie stood up.

"I guess you're right. We should talk tonight." Bonnie said.

"Yeah." Emily said. They walked downstairs to see Damon actually being nice to Hanna. Emily motioned for Damon and he got up and walked with her.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie thinks that one of my other friends is supernatural or something, and she wants me to investigate her.

"Well, okay. Go ahead and invite your friends. I promise I won't eat any of them." Damon said jokingly.

"Alright." Emily said. She pulled her phone out to call Aria. "Hey Ar." Emily said.

"Hey Em, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen do you and Spencer wanna come by my friends house? Hanna's already here and it looks like she really likes them so you guys should stop by." Emily said.

"Alright we'll be there."

"Okay, I'll text you the details." Emily said.

"Okay by Em." Aria said before she hung up. Emily walked back into the living room and sat next to Bonnie. Emily smiled at her and Bonnie smiled back. Just then someone knocked on the door. Emily got up to get it. It was Spencer and Aria.

"That was a little fast." Emily said.

"I bought a car." Spencer said pointing to a black Challenger parked on the street.

"Cool, come on in." Emily said as she moved so they could come in. Everyone introduced themselves.

"How about we play a game of fight club?" Bonnie suggested.

"Hell yeah, I love that game." Spencer said. Everyone agreed and the went to the training room, where Damon had replaced the punching bag Emily hap punched a hole through.

"Okay, first up Spencer vs. Emily." Damon said.

"Ohh, I really don't want to hurt you Em." Spencer said.

"Lets see what you got Spence." Emily said. Emily took off her shirt to reveal her abs and and a pink Victoria Secret sports bra. Spencer took off her shirt to reveal a flat stomach, with no abs, and a white nike sports bra. Bonnie took out a piece of paper and pen, and everyone was watching this super closely.

Spencer threw the first punch but Emily grabbed her elbow and took her down on the ground on her stomach. Spencer rolled over so that she could escape the grab. She was successful. She quickly stood up and took out Emily's legs. She got on top of her and leaned down close to Emily's face and inhaled her sexual energy.

"What the hell is that?" Bonnie whispered to Damon and he looked and he saw what Spencer was doing.

"She's a Succubus." Damon said as he got up. He pulled Spencer off of Emily. "What the hell?!" He yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"You know what." Damon said sternly. Bonnie got up to see Emily laying on the ground. Her eyes had turned green.

"Uh Damon?" Elena said.

"What Elena?" He turned around. She pointed to Emily. She walked over there to see her eyes turning dark purple. Stefan ran out of the room to go get the book.

"What the hell is going on?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Aria said obviously freaked out.

"We'll explain later." Caroline said as she went to see what was happening with Emily. Stefan came back with the book.

"Its says when a Lexiconic Vampire eye's turn purple they are experiencing deep emotional pain. It can also be triggered by the feed of a Succubus. When a Succubus feeds on a Lexiconic Vampire they do more take more than their sexual energy. They remind them of their darkest, and saddest memories." Stefan said as he closed the book. Caroline stood up and looked at Spencer. She exposed her fangs and her eyes turned black.

She lunged at Spencer and tackled her to the ground and pinned her down. "Why would you feed off of your best friend?!" Caroline yelled.

"I couldn't help it." Spencer said.

An idea just popped into Bonnie's mind. "Alright everyone move back." Everyone listened and backed up. She held Emily's hand and whispered words to herself. Just like that she was teleported into Emily's darkest memory. She saw Emily in her living room with who looked to be her mother. Suddenly their doorbell rang. It was a guy from the military. Immediately Pam bursted into tears.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The man said as he gave Pam a yellow piece of paper. Emily saw what was going on and a single tear rolled out of her eye. Bonnie sat on the couch next to her.

"Emily! Wake up!" Bonnie yelled. Emily looked at her.

"I can't." She said.

"Yes you can. Take my hand." Emily held Bonnie's hand. Bonnie whispered words to herself and then they were back in real time. Emily gasped for air and her eyes turned back to brown. She looked at Bonnie and hugged her. "Its okay Emily." Bonnie whispered. She stood up and hugged Damon. She saw caroline on top of Spencer.

"Its okay, get off of her." Emily said. Caroline got off of her and put her fangs away. Emily helped her up. "What are you Spencer?" Emily asked.

"I think I could ask you the same thing Emily." Spencer said.

"No!" Hanna yelled.

"Everyone needs to explain to us what the hell we just saw!" Aria yelled. Everyone looked at the two humans in amazement.

"Alright. We'll explain everything. Lets go to the living room." Stefan said and everyone went to the living room except for Emily and Damon.

"So are we going to make them forget about all of this or what?" Damon asked.

"No. They're my friends and they deserve to know the truth." Emily said. Damon shook his head.

"Fine. But, only because I trust you." Damon said he was getting ready to walk out of the door but Emily said something.

"You trust me?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course I trust you Emily. I didn't think you trusted me." Damon said.

"I do. I trust you because I know that you're always going to be honest with me." Emily said.

"Dude, you're like the sister I always wanted." Damon said as he walked toward Emily.

"And you're like the brother I never wanted." Emily said playfully which made Damon laugh. Emily hugged him and he hugged back. Then they both went into the living room where everyone was. "Okay so…" Emily started.

"I'm a witch, and no. I don't ride a broomstick. I'm not an evil witch. I'm a good one." Bonnie said. Aria and Hanna looked at her and their mouths dropped. "And as you can see, I'm not green." Bonnie said playfully. Sadly no one laughed.

"I'm a vampire. The garlic thing isn't true, the mirror thing isn't true. We can't go into house's unless you invite us in. And we can walk in the sunlight thanks to our daylight rings made by Bonnie." Stefan said pointing to Bonnie.

"I'm a vampire too." Caroline said.

"I'm a badass vampire." Damon said.

"I have a doppelganger." Elena said.

"What's that?" Aria asked obviously very freaked out.

"Well, basically I have an evil twin who's way older than me. But don't worry she's trapped somewhere." Elena said.

"So you're not a…" Hanna started.

"No. I'm not a vampire." Elena said.

"What are you?" Hanna asked Emily curiously.

"I'm a Lexiconic Vampire." Emily said. Hanna obviously didn't know what that was so she looked at Damon to elaborate.

"When she was human she was a really good person. So she has all vampire abilities, but not necessarily all vampire desires, and weaknesses." Damon said. Then everyone looked at Spencer for an explanation.

"Well, I'm a succubus. I feed off of the sexual energy of people. I can also manipulate people by touching them and saying really sexy things." Spencer said. Obviously everyone wanted more of an explanation. "I don't know how I got this way. I can also heal myself by having sex." Spencer said.

"Well thats awesome." Hanna said. Aria gave Hanna a look. "What? She can basically give herself an orgasm whenever she wants." Hanna said. Everyone laughed.

"If you attempt to tell anyone, we will make you forget everything that happened. Just with a look in the eye." Damon said.

"We won't tell anyone. As long as you don't eat us." Aria said.

"Don't worry we won't." Stefan said seriously.

"Any questions?" Bonnie asked.

"Is it supernatural if you can do this?" Hanna asked. Hanna stood up and moved her hand a little. She focused on a cup and the cup started shaking. The cup moved about 1 toof up in the air but then it fell down.

"Of course thats supernatural." Stefan said. "Thats telekinesis. How long can you hold something up in the air?" Stefan asked.

"About 40 seconds. The heaviest thing I've ever done that with is a text book." Hanna said.

"Wow. I've had enough supernatural crap for one day." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, me too." Emily said. Bonnie winked at her. Bonnie walked out the door and Emily followed.

"Are they like together now?" Caroline and Hanna asked at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"I'm not sure. But if they are, that's one hot couple." Damon said. Elena threw a pillow at him. "What? Its the truth." Damon said.

Bonnie and Emily were walking down the streets holding hands. "Why are you so nice to Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"He turned you. He ruined your life. But, it seems like you look past that." Bonnie said.

"Well, I asked him why he did it. And he said it was because he needed a new friend. He shouldn't have turned me. But, I can understand why he did. Its because he's lonely. He needs a friend. I guess I kind of needed a friend too. I didn't expect a vampire, but at least I got one." Emily said.

"Why are you so forgiving?" Bonnie asked.

"Because, deep down Damon is a good guy. Every conversation we have, I can tell he's a good guy. He's just misunderstood." Emily said.

"I guess thats true." Bonnie said. "What are we?" Bonnie asked. Emily stopped walking and looked at her in the eye.

"How about I take you someplace more private, and we could talk about it." Emily suggested.

"I would like that." Bonnie said as she smiled. Emily picked her up and ran she kept running. She had been running for about an hour. She stopped suddenly. "Where are we going?" Bonnie asked.

"Rosewood." Emily said.

"Where are we right now?" Bonnie asked.

"New Jersey." Emily said. "You want some food, or water, or a makeout session?" Emily asked with a cute smile on her face.

"Not until after we talk." Bonnie said.

"Alright then, you ready to keep going?" Emily asked.

"Yep." Bonnie said. Emily picked her up and she took off. She ran for about 30 minutes and they were in Rosewood. "This is where you lived before?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"It's beautiful." Bonnie said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Emily said with a smile. Bonnie couldn't help but lean in and kiss her. Emily decided to take her to The Brew.

"Order whatever you want." Emily said as she stood in line with Bonnie. Emily turned around and saw one of her ex's. They were still friends though. "I'll be back." Emily said. Bonnie nodded. Emily went to go sit at the table. The blonde girl looked up. "Hey Samara." Emily said.

The girl looked up, and smiled. "Hi Emily its good to see you." She stood up and hugged Emily. Just then Bonnie made her way back to Emily and she saw who she was hugging.

"Ohh my god. Rebekah!" Bonnie yelled. They released, Emily looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, this is Samara." Emily said as she smiled.

"This is awkward." Rebekah said.

"Did you too date or something?" Emily asked getting a little jealous.

"Emily, we need to talk." Bonnie said.

"I'm coming with." Rebekah said.

"What the hell is going on?" Emily asked. Bonnie pulled Emily out of the store and Rebekah followed.

"Rebekah, how do you know her?" Bonnie asked.

"Wait whats your real name?" Emily asked obviously oblivious to what was going on. The blonde girl sighed.

"My name is Rebekah." Rebekah said.

"Yeah, and Rebekah is a vampire. Just like you." Bonnie said. Rebekah was surprised at this.

"Who turned you?" Rebekah asked. She was going to kill whoever turned sweet little Emily.

"Damon." Emily said. Rebekah looked angry.

"But Emily isn't just any vampire." Bonnie started. "She's a Lexiconic Vampire." Bonnie stated. Rebekah gasped.

"Thats impossible." Rebekah said. Rebekah looked around and saw a squirrel. She ran after it and caught it and snapped its neck. "Drink this." Rebekah said.

"No. You literally just killed an innocent animal." Emily said saddened by the squirrels death.

"Eat it." Rebekah demanded. Emily bared her fangs and sunk her teeth into the animal. Her eyes changed once again from brown to blue. "Wow. I think I'll have to come back to mystic falls." Rebekah said.

* * *

**So what did you think? I decided to bring in Rebekah because I thought it would make the story more interesting. Let me know who you want to see from both the TVD and PLL crew join this story. Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Why do have to come back?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I obviously have to kill Damon." Rebekah said.

"No you can't kill him." Emily said. Damon was her best guy friend.

"He ruined your life Emily." Rebekah said.

"That may be true, but Damon is a good 't hurt him." Emily said as she looked into Rebekah's eyes. She grabbed Rebekah's hand. Bonnie noticed and she was super jealous. "Please, for me?" Emily said as she looked into Rebekah's eyes with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Rebekah said.

"Where's Emily?" Aria asked.

"Probably with Bonnie." Spencer said.

"Where's Hanna?" Aria asked.

"Probably with Caroline." Spencer said.

"Are they together too?" Aria asked.

"No, they're just really good friends. But, it wouldn't surprise me if they did want to makeout with each other." Spencer said. "I can sense when you lie to me Aria." Spencer said out of the blue.

"What are you talking about Spencer?" Aria asked.

"I know what you can do." Spencer said.

"Oh really? What can I do?" Aria asked sarcastically.

"You have the ability to mimic powers." Spencer said as she moved closer to Aria.

"What are you talking about?" Aria asked, although she knew that she was caught red handed.

"You sucked at drawing in the 9th grade, but then you saw someone drawing and you magically learned how to draw. You didn't know how to swim until you saw Emily doing it, you weren't good at studying until you saw me doing it. You can copy any ability you want just by watching it. You're a supernatural Copy Cat." Spencer said.

"Fine I am." Aria started. "But its not super supernatural. Its like at the bottom of the scale." Aria said.

"See, I know you well." Spencer said. She sat back on the couch.

"So…" Bonnie said.

"If you must know, Sama...Rebekah and I weren't that serious." Emily said. "So there's no need to be jealous." Emily said.

"Good to know." Bonnie said as she smiled.

"You wanna spend the night at my house?" Emily asked. Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, I would love too." Bonnie said. Emily stood up and took Bonnie's hand and the walked to Emily's house in silence. Luckily when they got there her mom was already asleep. She lead Bonnie up to her room. "You have a nice room." Bonnie said honestly.

"You want some clothes to sleep in?" Emily asked. Bonnie nodded. Emily went in her drawer and got a white t-shirt and some sweats out for her to wear. "I'll be in the bathroom." Emily said.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"You need your privacy." Emily said. She ran into the bathroom before Bonnie could say anything. She was really shy. Seeing Bonnie take her clothes off would make her turn red like a tomato. It had been two minutes and she decided to come out. "You finished?"

"Yeah." Bonnie said. "Emily?"

"Yes." Emily said.

"Am I like unattractive?" Bonnie asked.

"No, you're beautiful." Emily said.

"Then why did you stay in the bathroom while I was changing?" Bonnie asked.

"Because, I'm really shy." Emily said as she started blushing.

"Aww I'm sorry." Bonnie said as she went to go hug Emily.

"Its cool." Emily said. She pulled back. Bonnie laid on the bed, and Emily laid on her window seat.

"Please don't sleep there." Bonnie said as she looked at Emily.

"Its cool, I've fallen asleep on this thing a thousand times." Emily said.

"Please, sleep with me." Bonnie said. Emily smiled and she laid next to Bonnie. She turned the lamp off and they were there in the darkness staring into each other's eyes. "We never got to talk." Bonnie said quietly.

"Can we talk now?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie said as she smiled.

"Okay so, I really like you, a lot. You're really nice, and beautiful. And I don't know how you have any interest in me. Because, I'm an evil vampire, who killed someone. And my eyes grow different colors when I'm feeling different things and I'm a mess and I….." Emily was interupted my Bonnie's lips. Bonnie tasted like vanilla ice cream

Bonnie broke away. "You're not evil, and I find it impossible not to like you." Bonnie said sweetly.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" Emily asked shyly.

"Of course." Bonnie said with a smile. Suddenly the light turned on. Emily looked up to see her mom.

"Ohh mom! Hey.." Emily said awkwardly. Emily and Bonnie sat up.

"Hi Emily. I see you're back. Who's this pretty lady you're with?" Pam asked.

"I'm Bonnie." Bonnie said as she smiled.

"Well, its nice to meet you." Pam said. "How about we all go downstairs and talk?" Pam asked.

"Yeah that sounds great." Bonnie said as she got off the bed and Emily followed.

"So are you Emily's new girlfriend?" Pam asked.

"Mom please…." Emily said quietly.

"Yes." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Wow. Thats so great that she found someone better than that Alison girl." Pam said.

"Yeah, I met her and she seems really mean." Bonnie said.

"She was abusive to Emmy too. I couldn't get her to break it off. Now, she has and I'm so glad she found someone better." Pam said. Emily got off the couch and left the house. Bonnie quickly followed her.

"Emily wait!" Bonnie yelled. Emily turned to face her, and Bonnie saw her eyes were dark purple. Which meant that she was reminded of a deep sad memory. She went up to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry what Alison did to you." Bonnie said. Emily just cried in Bonnie's arms. Emily's eyes turned aqua. Bonnie saw and she knew what it meant because she read it and memorized it. Aqua meant she realized something life changing.

"Thank you." Emily said. As tears rolled down her face. "Can we just go home?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie said. Emily got her keys and unlocked the car. Bonnie saw the car that Emily had unlocked. It was a black and red Camaro. "Thats your car?"

"Yep." Emily said. Emily and Bonnie got in the car. Emily looked into the mirror and saw her eyes were Aqua. "What does that mean?" Bonnie asked.

"You realized something life changing." Bonnie said.

"Oh, I know what it is." Emily said.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"That I'm falling in love with you, really fast. And that scares the crap out of me." Emily said honestly.

"I promise you, I will never hurt you." Bonnie said. Emily smiled and drove off.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. I really just wanted to focus on Bonnie and Emily for this one. Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Damon, for once in my life I feel good about myself. I feel confident." Emily said as she sat on the couch next to Damon.

"Thats good Emily…" He started. "You know kid, I never apologized...for turning you. So I'm sorry." Damon said sincerely looking into Emily's chocolate brown eyes.

"Its okay Damon." Emily said as she smiled at him. "I want you to teach me more about being a Lexiconic Vampire." Emily said.

"Yeah, of course. I was wondering when you would ask." Damon said as he got up and ran outside, and brought back a girl. Emily gave him a death look. "I'm going to teach you how to basically hypnotize her. Look deep into her eyes, and tell her what you want her to do." Damon said.

Emily looked into the girl's dark blue eye. "You will walk out that door and forget what you saw, and you will get good grades, and treat people right." Emily said with a smile. The girl smiled and walked out the house.

"Really Emily?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Emily said slightly satisfied. Damon shook his head and sat on the couch next to Emily.

"Okay well, vampires have an option to turn their humanity switch on and off. Lexiconic vampires don't there humanity is always on, no matter what." Damon said.

"Is yours on or off?" Emily asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you that it was on?" Damon asked as he look forward not wanting to look into Emily's eyes.

"I can believe it." Emily said. Which made Damon look into her eyes.

"Why do you treat me like you do?" Damon asked.

"Because I know you aren't a monster. You aren't a bad person. You're a good person, and deep down I know that you know that too." Emily said.

"Yeah, I hope one day I can see what you see." Damon said.

"You will." Emily simply said.

"How do you know?" Damon asked.

"I can sense it." Emily said. Damon smiled at that. Just then Hanna walked in the house.

"Well if it isn't the one who sucks at Telekinesis." Damon said sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"I've been practicing." Hanna said. She focused on a book on a shelf, and lifted it about six feet into the air. Then she flung it across the room towards Damon's face.

"Ouch that kinda hurt." He said pretending to have his feelings hurt.

"That was kinda the point." Hanna said with a smile.

"So Bonnie….What's going on with you and Emily?" Caroline asked curiously. Elena was suddenly interested in what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Ohh come on Bonnie. You guys basically undress each other with your eyes, and you guys have a lot of chemistry." Elena said honestly.

"That doesn't mean anything is going on." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, stop the bullshit. I know that you like Emily, and I know Emily likes you. Now please, fill us in on what's going on between you too." Caroline pleaded. Elena smile at how much Caroline wanted to know.

"Well, on that first night that we met Emily, it was like an instant connection I had with her. I just really wanted to help her, just looking into her brown eyes it was like I could see who she was. I knew that she would be a good vampire. I could just see her vulnerability, and how sweet she was." Bonnie said honestly. She smiled to herself remembering her first kiss with Emily.

"Wow Bonnie, it sounds like you really like her." Elena said.

"I do, last night she took me to Rosewood." Bonnie said.

"Her hometown?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, it was really sweet. I met her mom too. She's nice like Emily." Bonnie said remembering Emily's mother. She decided to exclude some details, they were really personal.

"If she ever hurts you, I'll kill her." Caroline said semi-seriously. Bonnie and Elena laughed.

"No offence but, Emily beat up Damon, who is over 100 years old. You're kind of a newbie. So what I'm trying to say is Emily would snap you like a twig." Bonnie said. Caroline smiled and nodded.

"You're right, I'll probably just be mad at her and not talk to her." Caroline said.

"That definitely would be a safer option." Elena said. Suddenly Bonnie's phone rang she picked it up.

"Hello?" Bonnie said.

"Look out the window." A familiar voice said. Bonnie smiled and looked out the window, so did Elena and Caroline.

"Aww thats so sweet." Bonnie said. Elena and Caroline smiled at each other. Bonnie opened the window and looked at Emily.

"You told me that you like puppies, so I figured I should bring you one." Emily yelled so Bonnie could hear her. Bonnie ran downstairs and out of the house. Emily handed Bonnie the baby Alaskan Huskie.

"He's so cute." Bonnie said as she smiled. Emily smiled and her eyes turned pink. That meant that she was in love. Bonnie couldn't help but kiss her. She leaned in and kissed her.

"Just like you." Emily said. "You wanna take a drive?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Bonnie said. Emily Bonnie, and the dog went to the car, and Emily opened Bonnie's door for her. Bonnie smiled at this. She ran to the other side. She started up the engine.

"So what are you going to name him?" Emily asked.

"Hazel." Bonnie said.

"Interesting choice." Emily said.

"They are so freaking cute." Caroline said as she looked out the window.

"Yeah. I love how Emily treats Bonnie." Elena said.

"You ready?" Emily asked.

"Definitely." Bonnie said. Emily drove off.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked.

"Back to Rosewood." Emily said. Bonnie smiled. Knowing that this would be a do-over date.

"I've never met anyone like you." Bonnie said.

"Is that good or bad?" Emily asked.

"Its a good thing." Bonnie said.

"Thats good." Emily said. Emily looked in the rear-view mirror and realized that Hazel was sleeping on the back seat. "Do you mind if I change our plans a little?" Emily asked.

"Yeah of course." Bonnie said. Emily pulled into the forest. She got out of the car and opened Bonnie's door. Bonnie got out of the car. Emily went into the trunk and got a blanket out for them to sit on. Bonnie and Emily sat on it. Bonnie laid her head on Emily's shoulder.

"I love you." Emily said, her eyes turning pink again. Bonnie looked at her and kissed her.

"I love you too." Bonnie said, and she meant it too. Bonnie leaned in and kissed Emily.

"Guess what guys? Aria is slightly supernatural." Spencer said as she walked into the house.

"What is she, Tinker Bell?" Damon joked. Spencer shot him a death glare and she stopped.

"She has the ability to copy things that she see's, but its on a supernatural level though." Spencer said.

"Lets go prove it then." Damon said as he got off the couch and went outside. Spencer and Aria followed him. He jumped on top of the house. "Do that." Damon yelled. Aria jumped and landed on the top of the house.

"Wow, I can't believe I just did that." Aria said.

"I can't either." Damon said, as he jumped down. Aria did the same.

"You're really cute you know." Bonnie said.

"Thanks." Emily said. Emily was lying down and Bonnie's head was on Emily's chest.

"I want you to know that I care about you so much, and I promise you I will never hurt you." Bonnie said as she looked at Emily's eyes.

"That means a lot. I not going to hurt you either, I promise." Emily said. Bonnie snuggled up to Emily.

"Can I tell you something?" Bonnie asked.

"Anything." Emily said.

"I'm a virgin." Bonnie said quietly. Emily was trying to figure out a way to respond, luckily Bonnie said something else. "I want you to be my first, and my last. And everything else." Bonnie said.

"I feel the same way." Emily simply said.

"What was your first time like?" Bonnie asked.

"It was rushed, It wasn't perfect. But, I'm going to make sure that yours is." Emily said. Bonnie smiled at Emily's openness. "You ready to go?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie said. They both got up and walked to the car and drove back to Damon's. Rebekah was there when they got there.

"Hello Emily, and Bonnie." Rebekah said.

"Hi." They both said at the same time.

"I just came to let you know that I'm going to be teaching you more about your abilities." Rebekah said.

"Damon's already doing that." Emily said.

"I'll do a better job." Rebekah started. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. See you then." Rebekah said as she walked out the door.

* * *

**So what are you guys thinking? Next chapter is definitely going to be more eventful, I promise. So thank you to all the people who reviewed and followed my story. So question of this chapter is: Are you team Bonnie and Emily, or Team Rebekah and Emily? I think I'll call Bonnie and Emily Bonily, and I don't know about Emily and Rebekah yet. Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emily decided to sleep over at Damon's. She really couldn't deal with Spencer, Hanna, and Aria right now. Damon had become her best friend. He was more like a brother than anything else. She woke up and looked in the fridge. Nothing but blood. She closed it, and went to go get dressed. It was 11:30. She took her white shirt off.

"Hi Emily." Rebekah said. Emily practically jumped out of her socks.

"Dude! Can't you knock?!" Emily yelled obviously embarrassed.

"Relax, its nothing I haven't seen before." Rebekah said with a smirk.

"Do you mind?" Emily asked. Rebekah left the room and went downstairs and sat in a chair. Emily put on a blue t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. With her favorite red and black Nike's. She walked downstairs.

"You ready?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah." Emily said. She dreaded the day that was ahead of her. Rebekah had driven her to the forest. The whole car ride was silent.

"I hope you aren't mad at me." Rebekah said as she parked her black Impala. Emily looked at her like she was crazy.

"I am. I'm actually really mad at you." Emily said as she got out of the car.

"Emily listen...I just want to make sure that you're getting all the information." Rebekah said honestly.

"I was, with Damon." Emily said starting to get defensive.

"Alright, then what are the things that can kill you permanently?" Rebekah asked, knowing that Emily would have the wrong answer.

"A steak, fire, prolonged exposure to the sun, my head being cut off, heart extraction, a werewolf bite, hunter's curse, and magic." Emily said confidently.

"Actually, you can be affected by magic but it can't kill you. You won't have to worry about being bitten by a werewolf and dying because my brother's blood will save you. A steak, or any wooden objects can kill you for 10 minutes, you're immune to the hunter's curse, its impossible to take your heart out, if you're head gets cut off you'll be dead for like 1 week, but then you'll come back. So basically the only thing that will kill you is the sun, and if the Vampire's bloodline you belong to dies." Rebekah said.

"Wow, I guess I was wrong about a lot of things." Emily said. She sat on the hood of Rebekah's car and Rebekah sat next to her.

"There's a myth that if Lexiconic Vampire's drink the blood of an original human's won't be able to see the color changes in your eyes. Emily was reluctant but she bared her fangs and moved towards Rebekah's neck. Emily's tongue gently grazed Rebekah's neck. Rebekah moaned as Emily sank her fangs into her. It felt really good. She was really turned on by what was happening.

Rebekah's blood was intoxicating. It was like no other blood she had tasted before. It tasted good. She didn't even care that Rebekah was moaning at what was happening. Her blood was amazing. Rebekah wrapped her arms around Emily's neck pulling her closer. Emily's eyes were golden. Rebekah had never seen this before in a Lexiconic Vampire, and hadn't read about it before. Emily could have continued drinking Rebekah's blood but she had boundaries for herself. She pulled away, and right when she did Rebekah missed the contact.

"I've never seen golden eyes on a Lexiconic Vampire before, its different. And when you're fangs sank into me, it felt good. You should try it on someone else and see if they have the same reaction." Rebekah said. Emily didn't respond to that. Rebekah looked down at Emily's daylight ring.

"Did Bonnie make that for you?" Rebekah asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, she was able to get black and silver. Which are the team colors for the…" Emily said but was interrupted by Rebekah.

"The Oakland Raiders. Your favorite team." Rebekah said looking deep into Emily's brown eyes. She loved the girls eyes, whether they were colored, or normal. The girl's eyes were beautiful, and you could easily get lost in them.

"You remembered?" Emily asked.

"I remember everything about you. " Rebekah said continuing to look deep into Emily's eyes. Rebekah cupped Emily's cheek, and leaned in. They were inches from each other's lips, but Emily pulled away.

"I can't do this." Emily said.

"I can respect that. But, Bonnie won't live forever. She'll die. But you and I, we won't. So I'll always be here ready for you. I'm going to be the picking up the pieces of your broken heart. I promise." Rebekah said. Emily just nodded.

"Anyways… Lexiconic vampires have the ability to take away humans physically and Emotional pain." Rebekah said changing the subject.

"How?" Emily asked.

"A simple hug, and a kiss. A hug takes away physical pain. A kiss takes away emotional pain. You should try it. The more you do it, the better you get at it. So we should go somewhere and practice it." Rebekah said. Emily suddenly thought of the perfect person. She jumped into the car.

"Take me to school." Emily said.

"Okay." Rebekah said as she got in her car and drove to the school. Emily and Rebekah got out of the car and Emily ran in. She saw the girl sitting against the lockers. Rebekah watched from a distance.

"Hey Scar." Emily said as she sat down next to the girl. The girl burst into tears.

"Is that some kind of joke?" She asked, obviously hurt.

"No, its just a nickname. Scar is short for Scarlett." Emily said, with a reassuring smile. "I would never make fun of you. I'm not a jerk like everyone else, I promise." Emily said.

The girl softened up. Emily brought the girl in for a hug because she could smell fresh blood. Probably from where she cuts herself. She knew from experience that cutting hurts, a lot. "Why does everyone hate me so much?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't hate you. I think that you're amazing. People like hurting people who are different, like you. You should stay true to yourself. Different is good, I like different." Emily said honestly. She could tell that the girl didn't believe her. "You'll make it through this, I promise. And just to give you some more encouragement…" Emily said as she leaned in and kissed the girl. Rebekah couldn't help but feel jealous. She desperately wanted Emily's lips attached to hers. Emily deepened the kiss. It was sweet. Emily pulled away. Scarlett had a huge smile on her face she stood up and hugged Emily.

"Ohh my gosh, I feel so much better." She said into the hug. She released and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Scarlett." Emily said as she smiled at the girl walking away. Rebekah walked up to her when the girl left. Thats when she realized that she was in love with Emily. She was so sweet, even if she didn't have those powers she would have talked to that girl. She was amazing. She needed her.

"Wow, you really made that girls day." Rebekah said. Emily nodded. They walked out of the school and Rebekah tried to start up the car, but it didn't work. She had secretly messed up the car a little bit so that she could see Emily work on it. "It won't start." Rebekah said. Emily got out the car.

"Pop the hood." She said. Rebekah popped the hood and Emily looked at it. Rebekah got out of the car to get a closer look...at Emily. The younger girl took her shirt off to reveal a black men's tanktop. She looked so hot. Since she had super strength she didn't really need any tools. She just screwed stuff in with her bare hands. Emily looked so hot, all sweaty, and at hard work. "All done." Emily said as she closed the hood. The noise snapped Rebekah out of her dirty thoughts.

"Ohh thats good." Rebekah said as she got up and drove Emily back to Damon's. Emily got out off the car to see Bonnie open the house door. Emily immediately smiled at seeing Bonnie. She ran up to her and picked her up and kissed her at the same time. Rebekah saddened at the sight. She drove away.

"I really missed you." Emily said honestly. Bonnie's arms still wrapped around her neck.

"I missed you too Emily." Bonnie said as she smiled as she looked deep into Emily's eyes, which once again turned golden. "You're eyes, thats not in any of the books I've read about Lexiconic Vampires, thats different." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, Rebekah said the same thing. Maybe you can help me find out more about it." Emily said.

"You bet." Bonnie said. "I love you so much Emily." Bonnie said looking deep into Emily's golden eyes.

"I love you too Bonnie." Emily said as she smiled. Bonnie was beautiful. She took her hand and they walked inside together, hand in hand.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? No spoilers but….Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Bonnie. And Elena, Caroline, and Emily. Plus Damon and Stefan. Poor Rebekah. That's all I'm saying about the next chapter. So Rebekah and Emily, or Bonnie and Emily?**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel**


	6. Deeply Sorry

**I'm sorry to informyou guys of this but Angel is in the hospital. She's in critical condition. Last night Angel tried to kill herself. I found her in her house and she shot herself. Don't worry though. She'll be out soon, after psych evaluation and stuff. Keep her in your minds she's really going to need the support. The doctor's say recovery time is about 2 months. But, we all know how difficult she is. She'll probably be back to writing in two weeks. If you're wondering who this is, I'm the girl who helps Angel come up with some of her idea's for chapters. So remember keep her in your hearts. Don't worry, there's only a 69% chance of death. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"Damon, Rebekah isn't something that we should be taking lightly. We need to take her down." Stefan said seriously. Rebekah was dangerous.

"Listen Stefan, Rebekah is back and she is staying. From the looks of it, Emily seems to care about Rebekah. And Rebekah seems to care a lot about Emily. So if you even think about taking Rebekah down...I promise you, I will drive a stake through your heart. If Emily doesn't do it first. But if you even think about doing anything to Emily, I will make your life hell." Damon growled. Stefan was really pissing him off.

"I could easily take her down." Stefan retorted.

"Really Stefan? You won't be able to do that with me in your way. And its not just me. There's a Succubus, a Witch, a girl who can do Telekinesis, a supernatural copycat, two other vampires, and an original vampire who is over 1,000 years old. Lets be real Stefan, you still wouldn't be able to take her down even if she didn't have all these people protecting her." Damon said now up in his younger brother's face.

"Whatever Damon." Stefan said as he left the room. Damon smirked at defeating his brother again. He would always win, no matter what.

"So what do you want to do today?" Emily asked Bonnie.

"Well, we can talk about your abilities." Bonnie said.

"C'mon Bonnie. We always talk about me. Lets talk about you." Emily said as she smiled. Bonnie smiled back at her.

"You know that I'm a witch.." Bonnie started but was interrupted by Emily.

"No, no. I want to know more about you. What's you're favorite food, your favorite sport, I want to know more about you." Emily said.

"Well, there isn't much of a story to tell. I like sandwiches, and pizza. I'm still human. I'm a cheerleader..well I was before I had all of this going on." Bonnie said.

"I wish I was there to see that." Emily said.

"See what?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"You in a cheerleaders outfit." Emily said. Bonnie gently punched Emily in the shoulder.

"You perv." Bonnie joked.

"Can you blame me? I mean you're crazy beautiful." Emily said as she looked deep into Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie smiled. Suddenly Emily's bedroom door opened and Caroline, Elena, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were all in the doorway.

"Bonnie can we talk to you?" Aria asked.

"Sure." Bonnie said as she got off the bed and went with Hanna, Spencer, and Aria.

"And Emily, we'd like to talk to you." Elena said.

"Sure. How about I take you two out to dinner?" Emily asked as she got up. Caroline already liked Emily, but she loved food. So she loved Emily because she was going to give her food.

"No we don't really need…" Elena said but was interrupted by Emily.

"No its cool, I'll drive and I'll pay." Emily said with a smile.

"Thats sounds great." Caroline said.

"Cool, lets go." Emily said getting her jacket and walking out the door with Caroline and Emily.

"So...Bonnie. Will you tell us exactly how you feel about Emily?" Aria asked. This was like a full blown interview.

"Well, I love her. But, its more than that. I feel alive when I'm with her. Its like when I kiss her, I can't help but smile. Everything with Emily is perfect." Bonnie said as she smiled. Hanna smiled at the fact that Emily had moved on from Alison.

"What are your intentions with Emily?" Spencer asked.

"I don't really have any. I kinda just want to cuddle with her, play video games with her, and feed her food. Because she's so freaking sweet. I really don't know how anyone would be able to treat her the way Alison did." Bonnie said.

"I really don't have a question. I just want to know that you'll be there for Emily when we won't be able to." Hanna said.

"I will, I promise." Bonnie said seriously.

"Then you are perfect for Emmy." Hanna said.

"So where do you guys want to go?" Emily asked in the car.

"Olive Garden." Caroline said. Emily turned down the road and parked at the restaurant. Caroline compelled the hostess to give them a table. Emily was cool with waiting, but whatever. They all sat down and placed their order.

"So Emily..on a scale of 1-10 how pretty do you think Bonnie is?" Elena asked as she sipped some of her sprite.

"13." Emily said. Caroline was basically moaning over her food. She didn't want to be rude, but her ravioli was the shit.

"So, have you and Bonnie done the dirty yet?" Caroline asked. Elena kicked Caroline under the table. Emily blushed heavily. "So have you?" Caroline asked continuing to push the subject.

"No, I'm willing to wait however long she wants too." Emily said honestly. She didn't really care about sex. It wasn't a priority for her. She just wanted Bonnie to be happy.

"Can you describe what you're relationship with Rebekah is like?" Elena asked.

"Well, I thought her name was Samara. We dated before I was a vampire, and I didn't know about any of this. But it was broken off by -A a stalker who told me to flirt with her friend." Emily said. Caroline started laughing. Elena and Emily looked at her.

"Oh, you were serious? Sorry Emily." Caroline said as she took a sip of her water.

"Its cool." Emily said.

"But, right now. We're just friends. I'm pretty sure that we will always be just friends." Emily said. Little did she know that Rebekah was at another table listening to every word that she said. "She's really cool and everything, its just that she's a little too seductive for my taste. I'm really shy so I hate being started at." Emily said.

"Seductive how?" Elena asked.

"Well, the other day we were training and I'm pretty sure she messed up her car engine on purpose to see me work on it." Emily said. Rebekah frowned. She couldn't believe Emily actually figured her out.

"Thats genius." Caroline said. Elena shot her a look. "What? Emily's totally hot. I wish I was there to see all that hotness." Caroline said. Emily smirked slightly.

"I'm really sorry Emily. She doesn't usually act like this." Elena asked.

"Its cool. But, I actually wanted to ask you something." Emily said looking at Caroline.

"Shoot." Caroline said.

"Well, its cool that you're really close with Hanna. But, is there something more there?" Emily asked. Desperately wanting to know if the two blondes had a thing for each other.

"Hanna and I...kissed." Caroline said. Elena and Emily were super surprised.

"I didn't see that coming." Elena said.

"Okay, so we're planning a trip to Rosewood tomorrow. We want you to come with us, and Caroline, Elena, and Damon can come too." Aria said.

"I'll be there." Bonnie said. "But can I ask why you're going there?" Bonnie asked.

"We miss our families, and our other friends." Spencer said. Bonnie nodded.

Rebekah took this as fate. She was definitely going to change for Emily.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked looking at Hanna.

"Sure." Hanna said.

"I can't help but notice that you and Caroline have been getting really close. So I guess I just wanted to ask if you're interested in my best friend as more than a friend." Bonnie inquired. Spencer and Aria had their eyes on Hanna.

"Well Caroline and I kissed, and cuddled." Hanna said. Spencer and Aria had huge smiles on their faces.

"Aww I'm so glad." Bonnie said.

"Damn Hanna, Caroline is really hot." Spencer said. Aria smile at the blonde.

"So what are your parents like?" Elena asked.

"My mom lives in Rosewood, she's a cop. She's kinda like me a little bit."

"So you're mom is sweet and hot?" Caroline asked half-joking, half-serious. Once again Elena kicked Caroline under the table.

"I don't know about the hot part but, she is sweet." Emily said.

"What about your dad?" Elena asked. Emily's smile immediately fell, and her eye's once again turned dark purple. It was Caroline's turns to kick Elena under the table.

"Umm he died, he was in the army. And he was staying at a Texas Station and someone bombed it." Emily said trying to hold back her tears. Rebekah was still listening in, that sucked. No one should have to lose their father. She got up from her table and went over to the brunette.

"Rebekah what are you doing here?" Elena asked obviously scared.

She put her hand on Emily's shoulder and Emily immediately snapped out of it. "You okay Emily?" She asked gently. Neither Caroline or Elena had seen Rebekah care about someone that much, not even her own brothers.

"Umm yeah." Emily said. Rebekah smiled and walked away. "You guys ready?" She asked. Both girls nodded. She drove back to Damon's house. She got out the car and went into the house with them. "Oh I forgot to ask you guys if you wanted to come to rosewood with me and my friends." Emily said.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Caroline said.

Damon came downstairs. "Hey Emily." He said.

"Hey Damon, how's it going?" She asked as he went into the fridge.

"Good. Training with Rebekah was intense." She said.

"Well, she can teach you more than I'll be able to." Damon said. Emily nodded.

"You coming to Rosewood with us tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Yea sounds fun." Damon said with a smile. Suddenly Emily's phone rang it was Alison. She was reluctant, but she picked up.

"Hello?" Emily said.

"Oh my god Emily, help me. There's some guys chasing me and I'm running right now. Oh my god please help me!" She yelled.

"Alright I'm coming." Emily said as she hung up. She ran out the door and hopped in her car and drove, she could sense the girl. She drove and spotted the blonde running from like six guys. She probably should have brought Damon. She got out of the car and ran over to the guys.

"Leave her alone." Emily said sternly. The men turned to her. Alison stopped running and looked to see what Emily was going to do. Three of the men went to attack her but she dodged it and took out one of the other guys. But then, the other guys caught her. Suddenly a familiar blonde came and pulled all the guy off of Emily and took them all out. Alison watched in amazement, but then she ran away. Rebekah helped Emily up.

"How did you know?" Emily asked.

"I could sense you're distress." She said.

"You wanna come to Rosewood with us?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Rebekah said as she smiled.

**The Next Day…**

"So what do you want to do today is Rosewood Emily?" Bonnie asked, cuddled up to Emily on Emily's bed.

"How about you and I go on a date without any interruptions. Just you and me." Emily suggested.

"Sounds fun, how about we do what I haven't done before." Bonnie said looking into Emily's now pink eyes. Emily sat up.

"You want too…" She said.

"Yes I want my first time to be with you." Bonnie said.

**What did you guys think? So next chap you're going to be seeing the whole crew in Rosewood. And you might even see some people from Rosewood…. *Cough Cough Toby* Team Rebekah or team Bonnie? Follow, Favorite and Review.**

**-Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bonnie and Emily sat in their bed together covers. "Wow, that was wow." Bonnie said wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Emily said with a smile on her face.

"It really was amazing." Bonnie said looking into Emily's green orbs. "You're eyes are so beautiful Emily, whether their brown or any other color. You're eyes are always going to be beautiful." Bonnie said stroking Emily's cheek.

"I love you Bonnie." Emily said seriously.

"I love you too Emily." Bonnie said. "Green means ecstatically happy." Bonnie said looking at Emily's green eyes.

"Then my eyes must be telling the truth." Emily said with a smile.

"Good." Bonnie said as she kissed Emily.

"Oh my god Toby, I'm so glad you're here." Spencer said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"I'm glad I'm here too." He said with a smile. "You know I can see you're emotion right?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, you can see emotion just by looking into my eyes. But I have a lot of stuff to tell you." Spencer said.

"Well, you can start." Toby said with a smile.

"Emily is a vampire, a really special vampire, Aria is a Supernatural copy cat, Hanna can do telekinesis, there's a powerful witch who Emily is dating, there's an original vampire who wants to date Emily, the vampire that turned her is like her best friend, Hanna kissed a vampire, and Aria really doesn't have anything going on." Spencer said.

"Can I meet these people?" Toby asked.

"We're all having dinner at the Grille tomorrow so you can come with." Spencer said.

"Cool sounds like a plan." He said.

Caroline was sitting on Hanna's bed. Hanna was going through her drawers looking for something for Caroline to sleep in. She found an extra small shirt and the smallest pair of shorts she could find. She was going to enjoy this week. "Here you go." Hanna said with a smile and gave the clothes to the other blonde.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" Caroline asked straightforward.

"Well, I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow's dinner." Hanna lied.

"You're lying, you're heart rate just picked up again." Caroline tilting her head a little. "Are you gonna tell me what you're so nervous?" Caroline asked. Hanna sat down on the edge of the bed next to Caroline. Hanna could feel her heart beating, she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. "Oh my god, I'm making you nervous." Caroline said.

"No you're not..it's just I'm usually this confident girl and I can say anything without being nervous or shy. But when I'm around you I feel butterflies and I blush at every nice thing you say to me. I just have a crush on you, and I wanna like cuddle with you. I also want to tickle each other and like laugh at how stupid people act. You're like the other half of me thats been missing." Hanna said looking at her feet.

"Hanna thats the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Caroline said. Hanna turned to meet the other blondes gaze. Caroline put her hands on Hanna's cheeks and stroked them. "You are perfect, and you don't even realize it. If you looked up the definition of amazing you're picture would be there." Caroline said looking into Hanna's light blue orbs. "Even Emily's eyes aren't as pretty as yours." Caroline said lying slightly.

"Now looks who's lying." Hanna said with a smirk. "So are you gonna kiss me or…" Caroline interrupted Hanna by kissing her. It was a battle for dominance. So far Caroline was winning. Hanna ran her fingers through Caroline's hair. Caroline moaned into Hanna's mouth because of how good it felt. Hanna wrapped her arms around Caroline's neck. Caroline laid Hanna down on her bed and climbed on top of her. Caroline stopped and looked at the door she was about to get up to close it but Hanna stopped her. "Don't worry, I got it." Hanna said. She held up her hand and focused on the door and slammed it shut.

"That was really hot Hanna." Caroline said going down to kiss Hanna's neck.

"I know, thats why I did it." Hanna said in a sexy whisper. Suddenly the door opened in walked Hanna's mom. She cleared her throat but Hanna and Caroline didn't stop and they didn't hear the woman.

"Can I call you Mrs. Marin?" Caroline asked.

"Oh please do." Hanna said. Caroline was sexy as hell. Hanna took Caroline's shirt off and threw it somewhere, still not seeing her mother. Caroline ripped Hanna's shirt off. "You are one sexy vampire." Hanna said. Ashley had enough. Was this what teens were doing now? Role playing vampires?

"Hanna." Ms. Marin said loud enough so both blonde's could hear. Both girls stopped what they were doing at looked at Ms Marin in shock. How had she not heard her? Hanna gave Caroline a pillow to cover herself up. Hanna got off the bed and walked over to her mom.

"Hi mom, its so good to see you." Hanna said with an awkward smile.

"You too Hanna. You gonna introduce me to your new...friend?" Ashley said looking at an obviously embarrassed Caroline.

"Can we maybe do that downstairs?" Hanna asked.

"Sure, I'll be waiting." Ashley said walking away.

"I'm going to need another shirt." Hanna said with a smile.

"Rebekah, do you like Emily as more than a friend?" Damon blatantly asked. While surprised with how straight forward he was she still answered.

"Yeah, its like I can feel her. I can feel whats going on with her, physically and emotionally. Awhile ago I could tell she was with Bonnie, and she was definitely enjoying herself." Rebekah said almost disgusted with the idea of them together.

"You know Emily loves Bonnie right? Her friends says she was never that happy with anyone else. Do you really want to be the reason that ends?" Damon asked softly.

"No." Rebekah said honestly.

"Then don't be." Damon said. Rebekah just nodded.

Emily and Bonnie had fallen asleep in Emily's bed. A figure had walked into their room. Paige was infuriated at what she saw. She got the baseball bat that was on the wall and walked over to the couple. She held the bat up and brought the bat down but Emily stopped in with her hand. "What the hell are you doing Paige?!" Emily asked angrily. Bonnie had woken up to this.

"Who the hell are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm Paige Mccullers, and I came to finish what I should have finished when I tried to drown Emily." Paige said. Emily got out of bed.

"Good luck going through me Paige." Emily said. Her eyes turned red, a color Bonnie had never seen on her before. It was anger, pure anger. Paige swung the bat at Emily and it hit her. Emily didn't even feel it. The baseball bat broke in half.

"What the hell?" Paige muttered. Bonnie was shocked. Emily grabbed Paige by the collar and smashed her into the wall. "Ahh shit." Paige said clearly in pain. Emily couldn't really control what was going on. She wanted kill Paige it was like a sudden urge to protect her. Emily opened her mouth and bared her fangs. "What the hell are you?" Paige yelled on the verge of tears.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Emily said her eyes still red. She was about to sink her fangs into Paige but Bonnie stopped her.

"Emily don't do it." She said, now standing next to Emily. "It may feel good while you're doing in but it won't feel good after." Bonnie said softly. Emily felt her fangs go back in and she felt her eyes going back to normal. She let Paige go and she ran out of the house. But Rebekah was there to greet her outside of the door.

"Well hello Paige." Rebekah said with a sinister grin on her face.

"Get the hell out of my way." Paige said running past Rebekah but she grabbed her wrist with such a force that she broke it. "Ahh you stupid bitch!" Paige said.

"I could say the same thing about you Paige." Rebekah said. She snapped her neck which killed her of course. She took her and dumped her body somewhere. Then she sped off. What the hell did she just do? She usually didn't kill humans. But this one had tried to harm Emily. She just had to eliminate her, she didn't want to. She had too. It was like she didn't have a choice in her actions. She definitely knew what this meant. She was in love with Emily. It was more than that, she was apart of Emily. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Team Rebekah, or Team Bonnie? Next chap is the dinner that everyone is attending, and maybe someone else from the Pll gang will be there. *Cough Cough Ezra Cough Cough Sydney* Follow, Favorite and Review.**

**-Angel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So are you guys together?" Mrs. Marin asked with a smile.

"No!" Both girls yelled at the same time. Then they looked at each other and smiled. They really couldn't help it.

"So what was that you were doing upstairs?" Ashley asked.

"We were practicing for a play." Hanna lied.

"Yeah, its called...Rosalyn and Juliet." Caroline said. Ms. Marin tilted her head a little.

"Isn't it Romeo and Juliet?" She questioned.

"No, they changed it for…" Hanna said pausing.

"National Lesbian Day." Caroline finished.

"Oh, I'm surprised Emily didn't go for that part." Ashley said.

"She is in it too." Hanna said.

"Who does she play?" Ashley asked.

"She play's my…" Caroline said.

"Her ex girlfriend." Hanna finished.

"Okay, make sure you leave your door open Hanna." Ms. Marin said before walking away.

"Do you think she bought it?" Caroline asked.

"Not a chance." Hanna said smiling.

"Damon! I need you're help." Rebekah said.

"With what?" He said.

"I want to impress Emily's friends." Rebekah said looking through her closet.

"Why? You aren't dating her or anything." Damon said.

"Yeah, I know. I just really want to make a good impression." Rebekah said.

"Emily likes girls in blue, so wear blue." Damon said looking down at his phone.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "Do you like ship us now or something?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm a vampire, I don't ship. If I did, the answer would be no. I just love seeing drama unfold." Damon said with a smirk. Rebekah just rolled her eyes at the younger vampire.

"Ezra, I can't have you getting involved in this." Aria said with pleading eyes.

"Aria, I've never met anyone else thats supernatural besides you. I'm a warlock. And if there's a witch out there that can help me with all this, I want to meet her. And the others." He said looking into Aria's hazel eyes.

"Okay, get dressed. We're about to leave." He smiled and kissed Aria on the forehead. She blushed a little.

Bonnie and Emily were already sitting at a big table before everyone got there. They decided to go to a bigger restaurant. They had a private room at 'Chevy's. "So are you nervous?" Emily asked.

"Are you kidding? I literally a ball full of nerves. I'm so cramped up right now, I can't even take it." Bonnie said, her leg moving up and down at incredibly high speeds. Emily put her hand on Bonnie's thigh and squeezed it a little bit. Bonnie instantly calmed down at her touch.

"Relax Bonnie. My friends are going to love you." Emily said giving Bonnie a chaste kiss on the smiled. Emily's phone buzzed, it was Spencer.

_**To Emily:**_

_**Toby is Supernatural so let everyone know its okay to talk about the subject…**_

_**To Spencer: **_

_**Okay. ;) **_

_**To Emily: You just made this awkward with that winky face…**_

_**To Spencer:**_

_**Yeah I meant to put :)...Sorry. See you later Spence.**_

Emily finally texted before putting her phone away. Her phone buzzed again.

_**To Emily:**_

_**Ezra is a warlock… **_

_**To Aria:**_

_**Great.**_

Emily texted before putting her phone away. "Who was that?" Bonnie asked.

"Spencer and Aria...Their boyfriends are supernatural. Ezra is a warlock, and I don't know what Toby is." Emily said. Suddenly someone walked in the room. It was Hanna and Caroline, holding hands. "Oh its the lovebirds." Emily said smiling at the two. Hanna and Caroline blushed.

"You guys look really good together." Bonnie said looking and smiling at the two.

"Thanks." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. Caroline walked behind Emily and gave her a on the cheek from behind. Then she did the same thing to Bonnie. She wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

"You're hair smells really good." Caroline said on Emily's head. Hanna walked over to Bonnie and kissed the top of her head. Then she started running her fingers through it.

"You're hair is so soft." Hanna said, then she sniffed it.

"Is this flirt with you're best friends girlfriend day?" Bonnie asked looking at Emily smiling. Emily just shrugged. Hanna stopped rubbing Bonnie's head then kissed her on the cheek and pulled Caroline off of Emily to come sit down with her. Then Damon, Elena, and Rebekah walked in. Emily got up to hug Damon.

"Sup Damon." Emily said as she released from the hug.

"I'm just excited to be here." Damon said honestly, he cracked a smile. But, not a fake smile, or one his regular smiles. A real smile, a genuine smile. Emily couldn't help but smile at this. She knew he was a good guy. She walked over to Elena and gave her a hug.

"Its good to see you Elena." Emily said into the hug.

"Yeah, I'm totally stoked to be here." Elena said, sitting down next to Damon. Emily hugged Rebekah.

"I'm glad you decide to come." Emily said honestly.

"Yeah me too." Rebekah said. She sat down on the other side of Damon. Everyone said their hello's and took their seats.

"Okay guys so Toby and Ezra and supernatural too, so its okay to talk about that stuff." Emily said as everyone quieted down.

"What are they?" Elena asked.

"Ezra is a warlock. I don't know what Toby is." Emily said truthfully. Everyone nodded. Just then Aria, Ezra, Spencer, and Toby walked in. Emily ran up to Toby and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you too Emily…" Toby said sarcastically, but still meaning it. He set her down and met everyone.

"So whats you're supernatural power Toby?" Damon asked getting right down to business. Everyone had their eyes on him.

"I can read people's emotions. Even the emotions of a Lexiconic Vampire." Toby said looking at Emily.

"How?" Caroline asked.

"Look in their eyes, sometimes even touch their hands a little bit." Toby said. Rebekah looked at Toby, then back at Emily.

"Come outside with us Toby." Emily said. Rebekah, Bonnie, and Toby all followed Emily outside to the back area. "Bonnie go back inside." Emily said. Bonnie didn't move.

"No. I want to see what the hell is going on?!" Bonnie yelled. Emily nodded. Emily brought Rebekah closer to her, she bared her fangs and sunk them into Rebekah's neck. Just to make Bonnie jealous, Rebekah started moaning like crazy.

"Oh my god Emily, right there. Mmm yes! You know what you're doing!" Rebekah yelled in ecstasy.

"Emily what the hell? You aren't supposed to drink blood." Bonnie said, starting to freak out. Emily released and once again her eyes were golded.

"Toby, read her emotion." Rebekah said. Toby walked over to Emily and looked into her eyes and held her hand.

"Ahh it hurts!" He yelled immediately releasing. He fell on the ground and so did Emily. Her eyes started changing color rapidly. From purple, to green, to pink, to grey, to blue, to orange, to red, her eyes started changing colors none of them had seen her wear before.

"Go get everyone!" Rebekah yelled. Bonnie ran into the restaurant and ten seconds later everyone was out there looking at her.

"What the hell is happening to her?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, I have never seen this before." Damon said looking at the girl in fear.

"So what do we do?" Spencer asked.

"I have no idea." Damon said.

"Is she in pain?" Aria asked worriedly.

"Probably." Rebekah said.

"Ahhh! Someone kill me!" Emily yelled before the spasming started. Rebekah saw blood coming from Emily's side. She lifted her shirt up to see a werewolf bite. This must have been the effects of a bite.

"Damon, call Klaus! Emily has been bitten by a werewolf!" Rebekah said trying to keep Emily from breaking her back from all the spasming.

* * *

**Oooo. Will Emily survive? Will Klaus give her his blood? Who bit her? What happened to Toby? These questions will be answered on the next chapter of Supernatural Little Liars. Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emily was on the couch of the Salvatore household her eyes continuing to change color rapidly. She had stopped spasming, at this point she didn't have any energy. She was just looking at the ceiling. She could feel her eyes changing. Instead now her eyes burned with every color change. Bonnie came over to the couch, and looked at Emily. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay Bon." Emily said, still looking at the ceiling.

"Klaus will be here soon." Bonnie said squeezing her hand.

"Great…" Emily said, wincing a little bit. "Will you go home Bonnie?" Emily asked. Bonnie was taken aback at the question.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't want you to see me like this." Emily said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Weak." She said.

"You aren't weak Emily. I think this is the strongest you've ever been." Bonnie said smiling.

"Are you upset?" Emily asked.

"No. Why would I be?" Bonnie asked.

"Because this is the second time we've tried to go to Rosewood. And once again we don't get to enjoy it because of me." Emily said.

"Em..Every minute that I spend with you is amazing. This moment right now, means everything to me. Every moment we share means everything to me. I love you so much Em. I want to Spend the rest of my life with you. And no one else." Bonnie said looking into Emily's still color changing eyes. Bonnie wiped one of Emily's tears away.

"Bon?" Emily said.

"Yeah?" Bonnie asked.

"Marry Me." Emily simply said. Bonnie leaned down and gave Emily a chaste kiss.

"Yes." She said smiling. Just then Klaus walked in. Hanna, Caroline, Damon, Rebekah, Elena, Aria, Spencer, Toby, and Stefan came into the room behind him. He sat on the coffee table and examined Emily. Bonnie backed up a little, giving Klaus the space he needed.

"Well Hello Emily. I'm Klaus. I'm going to give you my blood and you should be all good." He said.

"In exchange for what?" Emily asked, sensing he wanted something. He smiled.

"Well love, I want a fight." Klaus said. Aria swooned at the way Klaus said 'Love'. She loved Ezra but she loved Klaus' accent even if he was a huge douche. Damon stepped forward.

"No Klaus. She's a month old. She doesn't stand a chance." Damon said sternly.

"Do you want to take her place?" Klaus asked threateningly. Damon's eyes shifted up to a standing up Emily. He eyes golden in such a way that he had to shield his eyes. So did everyone else. Klaus looked at the Lexiconic Vampire. "You're the Akalinic Lexiconic Vampire." Klaus said. Rebekah gasped.

"What is that?" Spencer asked.

"She's the ultimate Lexiconic Vampire. She's more powerful than any of the other ones. She's more powerful than all of us in this room." Rebekah said in shock. Bonnie looked at her girlfriend, still having to shade her eyes. Everyone was surprised. Emily's eyes turned back to her normal golden. She looked at Klaus.

"You want a fight? I'll give you one." Emily said smiling a little. Klaus bared his fangs and lunged at Emily. She grabbed him by the neck and threw him out of the window. She jumped out after him.

"So are we going to break that up?" Toby asked.

"No. She needs to know that she's more powerful than him." Rebekah said.

"But can't power turn you evil?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. But not Emily." Rebekah said.

"How can you be so sure?" Aria asked.

"She's Emily. She isn't even close to evil. She's basically an angel. She'll use that power for good. She doesn't know how to be evil." Damon said. Everyone looked at the eldest Salvatore brother and nodded. Emily bared her fangs. Which scared the crap out of Klaus to be honest. She got off of him. She grabbed him by the collar and threw him somewhere in a tree. She jumped into the window to find everyone staring at her. With surprise, happiness, and even fear. She smiled.

"I'm still the same me. But now, I have more confidence." Emily stated. Rebekah smiled.

"You kicked his ass." Rebekah said.

"Yeah. But, I'm still kinda scared of you." Emily said. Everyone laughed.

"So...Who's gonna teach me the basic's of being an ALV?" Emily said. She just decided to abbreviate Akalinic Lexiconic Vampire. It was way too long.

"I will." Rebekah and Bonnie said at the same time. They looked at each other then at Emily.

"See you guys tomorrow." Emily said before jumping out the window and running away with her vampiric speed.

Danm. Emily's way more powerful than we thought. Next chapter someone dies. Then someone appears. Drop a review, or P.M me with story ideas, complaints, compliments, questions, plot ideas, character requests, and basically anything. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Supernatural Little Liars**

** Chapter 11**

Emily could sense something. She could just tell something was wrong. She rose up from her bed. She looked around and thankfully she saw Bonnie. She shook her awake. "Hey Babe is everything okay?" Bonnie asked groggily. It was actually really cute.

"No I can just sense that something is wrong." Emily said. "It must be one of my powers or some shit." Emily said wiping her eyes. She looked down at Bonnie and smiled. "I'm going to go and make sure everything is okay. Stay here. I'm going to get Damon to come in here with you." Emily said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I'm sure Bonnie. Just go back to sleep. I need you safe." Emily said with a smile. Emily got out of the bed and took her blue tank top off. "What did you say?" Emily asked turning around with a smile. Bonnie tried her best to hide her blush.

"Nothing." Bonnie said looking away from Emily.

"I heard you Bonnie. Just said 'Danm she's hot' under your breath." Emily said smirking.

"Yeah whatever Emily. I hope you find out what's wrong." Bonnie said sincerely. Emily walked over to Bonnie and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright Bonnie. Don't leave please. Call me if something happens." Emily said.

"Okay I will, I promise." Bonnie said. Emily smiled one last time before leaving the room. She went downstairs.

"Damon. Go into Bonnie's room and watch her. I have a feeling something bad is about to happen."

"Okay. Be safe Emily." He said. She nodded and walked out the door. She ran away from the house with her super speed. She stopped. She realized she was going to need some help.

"Rebekah!" She screamed.

"Damon what the hell was that?!" Bonnie asked panicking.

"Relax Bonnie. It's just Emily calling Rebekah for help." Damon reassured her. She calmed down a little.

Rebekah was there in a millisecond. "What's wrong Emily?" She asked.

"I can sense something is wrong. I think someone is going to de tonight." Emily said seriously.

"Are you like half banshee or something?" Rebekah asked, surprised at Emily's abilities.

"No. I can just feel it." Emily said. Rebekah nodded. "We should check Alison's place." Emily said. Rebekah nodded. Emily opened the door and attempted to walk in. Unfortunately that rule still applied to her. She decided to try again. It still didn't work.

"Emily I don't think that's possible." Rebekah said. Emily ran far back from the door. "Emily I don't think that's a good idea." Rebekah warned. Emily ran as fast as she could straight into the open door. She bounced back about 20 feet straight into the street. Rebekah ran over to her.

Emily moaned and groaned in pain. "Ah shit that hurt." Emily said. Just then Alison came out of her house and walked over to the two girls in the street.

"Is everything okay?" Alison asked nervously. Emily looked up.

"Umm yeah. Just stay inside your house tonight. I'm going to send someone here to watch over you." Emily said.

"What's going on Emily?" Alison asked.

"I'll try to explain later Alison. But just promise me you'll stay inside tonight." Emily said. Alison nodded and went back inside of her house.

"Your very determined you know." Rebekah said. Emily stopped looking at the house and looked into Rebekah's eyes. Emily smiled.

"Well you're very caring." Emily said. "I never let you know this but…" Emily started.

"What?" Rebekah asked wanting to know what was on Emily's mind.

"I always loved your accent." Emily said shyly. Rebekah actually blushed. Something that only Emily could make her do.

"I always loved you." Rebekah said. She knew that Emily wouldn't respond. But, she had to get that off her chest. Emily was about to say something but Rebekah stopped her. "I don't want you to say anything Emily. I just want you to know that everything I say to you is true. Every single word. And I'm telling you the truth when I say that I can love you better than Bonnie or anyone else. I know you won't choose me or anything but you just need to know that." Rebekah said.

Emily smiled a little. Rebekah smiled back. Emily's eyes turned pink. Rebekah took this as a sign. Emily did love her. The blonde made a bold move and leaned in to kiss her. Emily didn't stop her. She didn't think about anyone else while she was kissing Rebekah. Not even Bonnie. It was like in that moment they were the only people in the world. Everything just drifted away. Emily suddenly heard something. She broke the kiss. "Did you hear that?" Emily asked getting up and looking around.

"Yes." Rebekah said. A bush moved and a figure stepped out of it.

"Elena?" Emily asked surprised Elena was out this late. Rebekah grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her behind her.

"That isn't Elena Emily. It's Katherine." Rebekah said. Emily's mouth dropped. They really did look the same.

"Well hello Rebekah. Who is this little munchkin?" Katherine asked mockingly as she stepped closer to the pair. Rebekah bared her fangs. "Wow. I forgot that you bite." Katherine said with a smirk. "But if you try anything I'll snatch that little vampire and stake her." Katherine said. Emily stepped forward in front of Rebekah.

"I'd like to see you try Katherine." Emily said sternly.

"You're a dumb little vampire aren't you? You don't even look a year old. I would destroy you." Katherine said.

"Well I'd like to call your bluff." Emily said. Rebekah wasn't even going to lie. She was super turned on at this right now. Emily was so hot when she was tough.

"Are you sure little Emily?" Katherine asked.

"Are you sure Katherine?" Emily asked in the same condescending tone that Katherine was using.

"Am I sure about what?" Katherine asked, obviously humored at Emily's question.

"Are you sure you want to go up against an Alkalinic Lexiconic Vampire?" Rebekah said as she stepped in, giving Katherine a death glare. "She beat the crap out of Klaus. What makes you think she couldn't do it to someone who is half his age?" Rebekah threatened.

"You're lying." Katherine challenged.

"I'll prove it." Emily said. She closed her eyes and opened them to reveal that same blinding golden color. Rebekah and Katherine shielded their eyes. Katherine ran away. When Emily closed her eyes and opened them again Katherine was gone. "Where the hell did she go?" Emily asked looking around.

"You probably scared her off with your sexy vampire powers." Rebekah flirted. Emily blushed a little. Her phone rang it was Aria. She pressed answer.

"Emily help!" Aria yelled into the phone. Emily ran at her fastest speed to the house. It was on fire. Rebekah had caught up to Emily. Emily looked at Rebekah and then ran into the house. Rebekah ran after her. She ran and did her best to avoid the flames. She went into Spencer's room to find Spencer and Hanna there unconscious. Rebekah came into the room. Emily lifted both girls up and put them in Rebekah's arms.

"Take them outside!" Emily yelled. Rebekah ran outside with Spencer and Hanna. Emily searched the rest of the rooms. She came across her bedroom to find an unrecognizable figure there. They bared there fangs and sank their teeth into Aria's neck. Emily lunged at the person and successfully stopped them. She threw them out of the window and they landed on the grass outside on their back. Emily picked Aria up and ran outside. She was going to die. "What do I do Rebekah?!" Emily yelled.

"Turn her!" Rebekah said.

"No. You do it!" Emily yelled. Rebekah bit into her wrist and fed Aria her blood a lot of her blood. Then she snapped her neck. Emily remembered she had thrown someone out the window. She looked around but they were gone.

**What did you guys think? I did tell you someone was going to die, and technically Aria did die. Will she survive this? Katherine is back…Who do you think set the house on fire? Rebekah and Emily got it on. What will happen with Bonnie and Emily? Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Shit she still hasn't woken up." Emily said to Bonnie as she continued staring at the small girl. Bonnie squeezed Emily's thigh. "It'll be okay Emily, she'll wake up eventually." Bonnie reassured her. Emily smiled weakly. She felt an insane amount of guilt. She had kissed Rebekah, while she's with Bonnie.

"Bonnie I have to tell you something." Emily said looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong Emily?" Bonnie asked.

"I umm...I kissed Rebekah." Emily said. She looked up to see Bonnie with tears in her eyes. "Bonnie I…" Emily started but was interrupted by Bonnie.

"Don't." Bonnie simply said. She got up from the couch. "I said I love you and you said it back. The only difference is I didn't lie to you." Bonnie said as she got her jacket and ran out the door and slammed it behind her. Emily thought about giving Bonnie her space. But, she realized that giving girls that she liked their space usually turned out horribly. She got up out of the couch and ran after Bonnie.

"Bonnie please wait." Emily yelled. Bonnie turned around to face Emily who was now in her face. "I never lied to you. I love you Bonnie. So much." Emily said seriously.

"Then why'd you kiss her?" Bonnie asked. Emily looked away from Bonnie.

"I don't know." Emily said honestly.

"Yeah, that makes two of us." Bonnie said. She ran off, and Emily tried to go after her but it was like when she tried to enter a home without being invited in. It was like a force field. She hit the invisible wall multiple times. She even tried to run around it. Nothing worked. After about 10 minutes she gave up and walked back into the Salvatore house. She sat back on the couch and continued to stare at Aria.

Bonnie cried into Caroline chest as Elena rubbed her back. "It'll be okay Bonnie." Elena said.

"No it won't. She kissed that blonde bitch." Caroline gasped. She already knew that Emily kissed Rebekah, but Bonnie hardly ever cussed. She pulled Bonnie in closer to her.

"Shh it'll be okay Bon." Caroline reassured Bonnie. "I'm going to run to the store and get some comfort food." Caroline lied. She got up quickly and left. She got in her car and drove to the Salvatore house. She barged in to see Emily still staring at Aria.

Emily looked up to see Caroline. She stood up. "Caroline I…" She was interrupted by Caroline's fist connecting to her jaw. Emily shook her head a little. "Okay, I deserved that but…" She was interrupted by Caroline snapping her neck. Caroline sighed after to did it. It felt good to kick ass. Just then Damon walked in.

"Why'd you snap her neck?" Damon asked Caroline obviously puzzled.

"Ask her when she wakes up." Caroline said. Then she walked out the door.

"So what do you think is going on with Emily and Bonnie?" Hanna asked Spencer.

"I'm not sure. I may be a Succubus but I can't read minds." Spencer said honestly. Hanna nodded.

"To be honest who do you like with Emily better...Bonnie or Rebekah?" Hanna asked. Spencer thought for a second.

"I don't know. I can tell she feels something for both of them, plus Bonnie got Emily to break up with Alison." Spencer said. "What about you?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I just feel like Rebekah can do a better job at protecting Emily than Bonnie can. I know Emily probably doesn't need protection but...she needs support. All Bonnie can do is do her Harry Potter shit. But Rebekah can teach Emily everything that she needs to know and can protect her better." Hanna said. Spencer nodded. She still liked Bonnie better for Emily.

"Harry Potter?" Spencer questioned.

"What? You know its true." Hanna said. Spencer laughed.

"What do you mean you kissed Rebekah?!" Damon yelled. Actually a little upset with the girl.

"I don't know why I did it I just did." Emily said. "But she's the one who leaned in." Emily said.

"Yeah and you let her." Damon stated truthfully.

"There's something else I need to tell you." Emily said.

"What did you sleep with her too?" Damon asked.

"No...But Katherine is back." Emily said. Damon sighed, obviously frightened a little. Emily could sense it even though he was showing no signs of fear. "And I think she's the one who started that fire." Emily said. Suddenly the door opened.

"Actually it wasn't me who started that fire. It was a certain blind girl, who I helped become unblind." Katherine said with a sinister grin. Emily stood up.

"What do you want Katherine." Emily stated that as more of a statement than a question. Her eyes already starting to turn red with rage.

"Oh calm down pup. I'm not here to do any harm. I'm here to let you know that someone named Jenna Marshall is." Katherine said before walking out the door.

"Oh my god." Emily said.

"Do you know who that is?" Damon asked.

"Yes, its a girl we blinded." Emily said.

**Angel is back! Sorry there wasn't any Rebekah and Emily moments. I'm saving those for the next chapter. So the review about the similarities between the Stefan, Elena, and Damon triangle, and the Bonnie, Rebekah, and Emily love triangle was on point. I'm surprised it took so long for someone to bring that up. But that doesn't mean it'll have the same ending. Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 14**

"You blinded a girl?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Not us physically, but Alison did and we let her do it. Because we were afraid of Ali." Emily said honestly.

"Well now we have three people to worry about. Jenna, Klaus and Katherine." Damon said rubbing his temples.

"Hey, we can deal with this Damon. We have Rebekah to help." Emily said. Damon gave her a death glare.

"I think you stop focussing so much on Rebekah." Damon spat before getting out of the chair and walking upstairs. Emily let her head fall into her hands. 'Fuck' she muttered. She got up out of the chair she was sitting in and walked outside. She walked around for about an hour just think. It was nighttime now. She didn't even realize the color of the sky had changed.

"Don't you think its a little late to be walking outside?" The familiar accented voice asked. Emily didn't turn around to look at her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Emily shot back. Rebekah chuckled. Emily turned around to look at her. She saw the blonde smirking.

"I'm guessing you want to talk." Rebekah said. Emily nodded her head. They sat on a bench. "I know...I shouldn't kissed you. But it felt right while it was happening. I felt something, and you can lie to me all you want but I know you felt something too." Rebekah said.

"I'm not here to lie to you Rebekah. I'm here to tell you that I love Bonnie, and only her." Emily said.

"Thats a lie." Rebekah said.

"No it isn't." Emily said.

"You're eyes turned pink Emily. You can't fake that." Rebekah said. Emily stayed silent. "Bonnie may be your ideal choice right now, but I am the girl for you Emily. I can teach you everything you need to know, and I can make you scream all night." Rebekah said seductively. What Rebekah said sent a shiver down Emily's spine. Rebekah got up to leave but Emily pulled her back down next to her on the bench.

"I need your help." Emily said. "Katherine is here...and she somehow made a girl that Alison blinded able to see again. Plus Klaus is out for my ass. So I need you. Now more than ever, I need you more than anyone else right now. So please Rebekah...Can you go just one day without you mentioning the feelings I have for you?" Emily pleaded.

"So you admit that you have feelings for me?" Rebekah asked smiling.

"I never said that." Emily said, knowing she had been caught.

"Yeah you did. You admitted that you have feelings for me." Rebekah said, leaning in closer to Emily. She looked at her lips then at her eyes. "And I'm not letting you take back what you said." Rebekah said much quieter. Rebekah tucked a lock of hair behind Emily's ear. Then she leaned in and kissed her. Emily backed away almost immediately.

"Rebekah…" Emily said quietly.

"You can't deny the connection between us Emily. And I can smell that you want to kiss me right now." Rebekah said. "So please Emily...shut up and kiss me like I know you want too." Rebekah said. Emily wrapped her arms around Rebekah's neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Rebekah bit Emily's lip making her moan inside of Rebekah's mouth. Suddenly a male figure pulled them apart. He threw Rebekah into a tree and Emily onto the ground.

"What do you want Klaus?" Emily asked coughing.

"You dead." He said.

"Well, unfortunately that isn't going to happen. She's an Alkalinic Lexiconic Vampire. And somehow I got turned into a Darkziconic Vampire. So I'm literally the exact opposite of Emily. Which means I show no mercy, and I will rip your heart out if you take one step closer to her." Aria said. Rebekah gasped. Somehow she had turned Aria into a Darkziconic vampire. Which meant that she showed mercy only on the closest of friends, and she wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who crossed her. She wasn't nearly as powerful as Emily or Rebekah but with enough rage she could come about halfway. Klaus turned around.

"Hmm go for it love." He simply said. She was about to attack when someone shot her with an arrow. Emily gasped and looked around. All she saw was Jenna with a crossbow. She shot another one and this one went right into her heart.

"No!" Emily yelled tears streaming out of her eyes. Jenna smiled sinisterly and shot one more into Aria's skull which killed her instantly. Rebekah looked on in shock. Emily stood up and snapped Klaus' neck and ran over to Jenna with her faster than light speed. She tackled her and punched her repeatedly. "You killed her you fucking monster!" Emily yelled her eyes red with rage.

"Emily stop...it may feel good to kill her now, but it won't feel good after she's dead." Emily heard that familiar voice so she turned around to see Bonnie. She had said those words before to her, right before she was about to kill Paige.

"But she killed Aria!" Emily yelled.

"I know that...but I don't think Aria would have wanted you to kill her." Bonnie spoke softly. Emily's eyes turned even more red, it was like she had turned into the devil momentarily. She bared her fangs and was about to sink her fangs into Jenna before Rebekah snapped Emily's neck. Bonnie released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She had a lot of rage toward this specific blonde but she kept herself from killing her on spot. Rebekah picked Emily and Jenna up and carried them to the Salvatore house. Bonnie called Caroline to come and help her with Aria's body.

Rebekah had already left when Caroline arrived. "Oh my god." Caroline said covering her mouth with her hand when she saw Aria's dead body. "Do they know?" Caroline asked, choking up. Bonnie shook her head no.

"Only Emily." Bonnie said sadly.

"Did Emily do this?" Caroline asked.

"No...but she came pretty close to killing the person who did do this." Bonnie said.

"Why didn't you let her?" Caroline asked.

"Because she'll regret it later. It'll make her feel this huge amount of guilt and remorse and she doesn't deserve that. And I love her." Bonnie said. Caroline nodded.

Rebekah threw Jenna in one of the rooms and blocked every possible way of her escaping. She threw Emily in the basement. "What happened?" Damon questioned.

"Jenna killed Aria and Emily came close to killing Jenna." Rebekah said. Damon rubbed his forehead. She heard a sound and she turned around to see Emily had sat up against the wall. She walked over to the bars and looked at her. Her eyes were still red. Emily looked at Rebekah.

"Let me out of here!" Emily yelled.

"I can't do that Emily." Rebekah said. Emily bared her fangs and growled at the blonde. Damon headed back upstairs. He couldn't bear to see Emily like that.

Hanna continued crying hysterically into Spencer. Spencer was also crying hard. Aria, their best friend, was dead. And Jenna had killed her. Spencer pulled Hanna into her tighter. "Hey, lets go to the Salvatore's. I think it'll help if you're around Caroline." Spencer said. She could tell Hanna didn't have the strength to walk, so she picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car and they drove to the Salvatore household. She carried her into the house and was greeted by Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Rebekah. Caroline walked over to Spencer and took Hanna out of her arms and carried her upstairs. Spencer sat down next to Elena. Elena brought her in for a hug and Spencer cried into her arms.

"I just don't know what I'll do without her…" Hanna said softly into Caroline's chest.

"It'll be okay Hanna." Caroline reassured her. Hanna continued to sob into Caroline and Caroline rubbed her back gently and ran her fingers through Hanna's.

"Lately it just seems that everything is falling apart. Bonnie and Emily are fighting, Damon and Emily are drifting apart, Emily could be falling for Rebekah, Alison is...Alison, Jenna killed Aria, and you and me…" Hanna started but then stopped.

"You and me what?" Caroline asked curiously.

"We're drifting apart too." Hanna said. Caroline nodded.

"Hanna can I tell you something?" Caroline asked. Hanna nodded.

"I've never really known what love was. I never knew what it was like to smile for no reason, I never knew what the big deal was about soul mates, and love. But the moment I met you I understood what all the hype was about. I understood why people do all these crazy things because of love. I understood what the hell Taylor Swift was talking about in her songs." Caroline said. Hanna chuckled at the last part. "I never knew how you could just look at someone and fall in love with them...that is until I saw you. The moment I saw you I fell in love with you. I saw those blue eyes, and those dimples, and that sense of humor. And I knew I loved you, I was just too scared to say it until now." Caroline admitted. Hanna didn't respond for awhile which was kinda scaring Caroline. She poured her heart out to this girl and she was silent.

"I've loved before. But, I don't think I've ever been head over heels in love with anyone. But when I first kissed you I knew that I needed you. And now more than ever I need you. I need you Caroline, in every way possible. I love you too Caroline." Hanna said. Caroline had tears in her eyes. She smiled and they leaned in and kissed each other.

"Can I see her?" Spencer asked. Damon nodded his head yes. Spencer walked to the basement where Emily was being held. She looked through the bars. "You okay in here?" Spencer asked. Emily looked up and walked over to the bars.

"You gotta let me out Spence. Please, I'm fine." Emily pleaded.

"I can't so that Emily." Spencer said. Emily's eyes turned that shade of red again.

"Let me out Spencer! I swear I will fucking kill you if you don't let me out of this hell hole!" Emily yelled. Spencer backed away from the bars. "Get back here Spencer! Someone let me the fuck out of here!" Emily yelled. Spencer ran back upstairs with tears in her eyes. Damon looked at the girl and brought here in for a tight hug.

"She's just really fucked up right now Spencer. She loves all of us, this is just a thing she's going through." Damon said as he rubbed her back. He kissed the top of her head and she relaxed into his arms.

"I'm going to go see about her." Bonnie said. She walked to the basement before anyone could say anything to objectify. She looked through the bars and saw Emily with her back towards her. "Emily…" Bonnie said.

"Please go away Bonnie." Emily said as she sniffled.

"I know you don't want that." Bonnie said. Emily could feel her eyes turning red again.

"Leave Bonnie. I don't want you to see me like this." Emily said more firmly.

"No Emily, I'm staying here." Bonnie said with the same amount of firmness that Emily was using.

"Get the hell out of here!" Emily yelled with venom in her voice. Bonnie stood her ground. Emily stood up so that Bonnie could see the red. "I don't love you Bonnie now leave me the fuck alone!" Emily yelled. Bonnie wasn't even phased by Emily's words. Bonnie opened the door only enough for her to slip through. She locked it back and then turned to face Emily.

"Emily, just focus on my voice and you'll be okay." Bonnie said. A tear rolled out of Emily's eye. Bonnie reached out to wipe it away. She brought Emily in for a passionate hug. Emily almost squeezed her to death but Bonnie didn't care. They hugged for about three minutes then Bonnie released and started walking towards the door. It took a lot of strength but Emily spoke up.

"Bonnie?" Emily asked her voice cracking. Bonnie turned around.

"Yeah?" Bonnie asked softly.

"Will you stay with me?" Emily asked. Emily sat on the bed and Bonnie cuddled up into her and they fell asleep together.

**R.I.P Aria Montgomery. Emily's really pissed this chapter. But, so is everyone this chapter. Sweet moment with Hanna and Caroline. Do you guys ship Damon and Spencer? Because suddenly I do. Team Rebekah or Team Bonnie?**

**-Angel**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bonnie sneaked out of the holding cell and into the living room to be greeted by Rebekah. "Good morning Bonnie." She said with a sly smirk. Bonnie gave her an angry look.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked, as she crossed her arms.

"I want Emily, and it looks like I'm succeeding in that." Rebekah said confidently.

"Well, considering that she's lashed out on everyone except for me. I'd like to beg to differ." Bonnie said, cocking her head a little. Rebekah growled at the brunette. Bonnie smiled. "I love Emily. And she loves me. Now why don't you do yourself a favor and back the hell off!' Bonnie threatened.

Rebekah chuckled a little bit. "You don't think you scare me do you? With your little witch powers...Should I get you a broom and a pointy hat?" Rebekah asked, sarcastically.

"I'd love a broom...So that I could stick it so far up you ass that it comes out of your mouth." Bonnie shot back.

"Well, aren't you feisty. You're like a miniature tiger...But unfortunately, I'm a lion. So that makes me king of the jungle. And I also eat tigers for lunch." Rebekah said baring her fangs.

"I think you need a trip to the dentist Rebekah. You're teeth are a little yellow." Bonnie said.

"How about I make my teeth red instead...with your blood." Rebekah threatened.

"I'd like to see you try that." Bonnie said, not at all intimidated by Rebekah. The blonde smirked a bit. "I think Emily would love to know that you fed off of me." Rebekah's smile faded.

"I bet you think that Emily still loves you. Her eyes were pink when I kissed her." Rebekah said. Bonnie smirked.

"They were probably a darker shade of pink. Her eyes are brighter than glowsticks when I kiss her. I"m not afraid of you Rebekah, I'm afraid for you. Because if Emily turns into someone that she's not because of you...I won't hesitate to put you in a safe and throw you in the ocean." Bonnie said before turning to walk out of the door. Rebekah continued to stare at the door even though Bonnie had already left.

Spencer punched Jenna right in the face. The girl smiled. "Well, its nice to see you're still the same old Spencer Hastings." Jenna said with a smile, then she spit out blood. Spencer grabbed Jenna by the collar and slammed her against the wall.

"You know nothing about me Jenna...if you did, I guarantee you that you would be scared out of your fucking mind. You have no idea what I am and what I can do. I can reach into your chest and tear out your heart even though you obviously don't have one." Spencer said, with rage in her eyes. Jenna smiled an evil smile. Spencer kneed her in the stomach and ribs multiple times until she was coughing up blood. She punched her in the jaw and then threw her back on the floor. Jenna was leaning on her forearms and knees on the floor.

Jenna continued coughing. "Well...it looks like you've gotten stronger." Jenna paused to cough up some more blood. "But not strong enough for me to tell you anything." Jenna said with a sinister smile. Spencer kicked her in the ribs hard making Jenna fall on her back. Spencer spit on her before walking out of the door and locking Jenna back in.

"Did she tell you anything?" Damon asked.

"No. But I think it'll take getting emotional with it. And I think that I know just the person who can do that." Spencer said. Damon looked at the brunette confusedly.

"Who?" He questioned.

"Alison Dilaurentis." She said.

Emily sat in the basement against the wall. Her eyes still growing red. The only person who had managed to calm her down so far was Bonnie. Everyone else just infuriated her, even Rebekah. She heard footsteps approaching and she already knew who it was before they got to the bars.

"What do you want Caroline?" Emily looking at the floor.

"I know that I snapped you're neck and that you're pissed, and that you're best friend died, and that the one who killed her is in this house, and that you love two girls, but the point is no matter how pissed we get at you or how pissed you get at us we're family. And we love you. So I need you to get yourself together so that you can help us kick Katherine's ass. And so that you can be there for Bonnie, and for Hanna." Caroline said. Emily looked up and Caroline saw how red Emily's eyes were. "Please Emily…" Caroline pleaded.

Emily stood up, and slowly walked towards the bars. Emily closed her eyes for about 36 seconds Then she opened them, she couldn't tell if they were red or not. "Are they still red?" She asked Caroline quietly.

"No." Caroline said honestly. Emily nodded.

"Then please let me out of here." Emily said sadly. Caroline hesitantly unlocked the gates and opened the door. Emily slowly walked out of the room. She walked into the living room to be greeted by Rebekah.

"How the hell did you get out?!" Rebekah asked angrily. Emily turned around to glance at

Caroline. "Why did you let her out?!" Rebekah asked, obviously getting.

"Rebekah...relax. I'm fine." Emily said honestly. Rebekah smiled at Emily. Rebekah went over to Emily and embraced her in a tight, and passionate hug. Emily had her arms around Rebekah's neck, and Rebekah had her arms around Emily's waist.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Rebekah whispered. Emily smiled a little bit into the hug.

"I'm happy too." She said, squeezing her tighter. Caroline cleared her throat and Emily released from the hug. "Can I take you some place?" Emily asked.

"Of course." Rebekah said. Emily grabbed Rebekah's wrist and pulled her out of the door. They left quickly to avoid confrontation from Caroline. The blonde sat on the couch and let out a huge breath.

"Shit…" She muttered.

Once Emily and Rebekah arrived in the forest they got out of the car and they both sat on the hood. "So…" Rebekah said. Emily looked at her.

"I need to drink your blood." Emily stated.

"Why?" Rebekah asked. confused at why Emily was suddenly interested in drinking blood.

"Because...I'm hungry and you're blood is the only thing that satisfies me." Emily said truthfully. Rebekah nodded.

"Okay." Rebekah said. Emily moved Rebekah's soft, silky hair out of the way. She bared her fangs and slowly sank her teeth into Rebekah's neck. Her blood was amazing, it was addicting. Sweet, yet sour. Emily had to admit she was kinda turned on. She removed her teeth from Rebekah's neck and looked at her in the eyes. "What's wrong?" Rebekah asked.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Emily asked. Rebekah grabbed Emily's hand and held it.

"I'm okay with whatever you're okay with." Rebekah said honestly. Emily moved her dark brown hair out of the way.

"Its only fair that you drink my blood too." Emily said. Rebekah looked at Emily's neck then at her soft brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" The blonde asked.

"Yes." Emily said. Rebekah leaned in slowly and kissed Emily's jawline and slowly made her way down. She slowly sank her teeth in. It actually felt good. Emily's blood was the best blood that she had ever tasted. It was so sweet. It was amazing. It was just hypnotizing. "That feels so good Rebekah." Emily said. Rebekah was fueled by Emily's words. She removed her fangs from Emily's neck and she kissed the brunette. Emily ran her hands through Rebekah's blonde hair. Emily broke away from the kiss and placed soft kisses along Rebekah's neck then she sank her fangs in her neck.

'_Oh Emily.' _Rebekah muttered. Emily smiled at that. She pulled her fangs out of her neck and pulled Rebekah's leather jacket off of her and threw it somewhere. "You're so hot Emily." Rebekah said. Emily laughed.

"I could say the same thing about you." Emily said. While she was angry she turned off her humanity switch. She literally felt nothing right now, not guilt, not love, nothing at all. Rebekah smiled. Emily pulled Rebekah's shirt off roughly. Rebekah tore Emily's shirt off revealing a black lace bra. Suddenly a figure grabbed Emily and threw her against a tree.

"What the hell Rebekah?!" Caroline yelled.

"It wasn't just me you know. It was Emily too." Rebekah said with a sinister smile. Emily was back up quickly and slammed Caroline into the ground. She picked up a sharp branch and lifted it above Caroline and was about to bring it down but it was like a force was stopping her. She tried even harder but then the force flung her off of Caroline. She kicked up and saw Hanna looking at her with a look of anger.

"No one messes with Caroline." Hanna said. The other blonde ran over to Caroline to help her up.

"Fine. I'll kill both of you." Emily said with a sinister smile. She rushed the two blonde's and tackled both of them. Rebekah was just on top of the car watching this all go down. It was actually quite interesting, and amusing. Mostly amusing though.

Emily was choking both Blonde's. "Emily..please stop." Hanna managed to get out.

"Oh I am not Emily anymore." Emily said. She released Hanna's neck and snapped Caroline's neck. "Oh don't worry Hanna. She's not dead...yet." Emily said. She bared her fangs and sank them into Hanna's neck. Hanna was screaming Bloody mary.

"Please stop Emily!" She yelled. This made Emily suck Hanna's blood faster. Suddenly something hit Emily on top of the head making her fall beside Hanna. The blonde grabbed her neck trying to stop the blood flow. It was Spencer. She kicked Emily in the ribs multiple times. Then Rebekah slammed Spencer into a tree.

"That was a bad decision Spencie." Rebekah said. Spencer kissed Rebekah and then inhaled her sexual chi. She basically drained Rebekah making her fall the ground. She did the same thing to Emily, knocking her out cold. She picked up her phone and called Damon.

"Umm Damon. I found them in the forrest. I knocked Emily and Rebekah out for now. Hurry up and get here."

"Okay." Damon said. Before Spencer could hang up the phone he was there. He bit his wrist and gave Hanna some blood, which healed her. He picked Emily and Rebekah up and snapped both of their necks. Spencer took care of Caroline and they walked back to the Salvatore household. He put Emily and Rebekah back in the holding cell. By this time Caroline had already woken up.

"What the hell happened?" Damon asked.

"I think Emily turned her humanity off." Caroline said. Damon and Spencer's eyes widened. Just then Bonnie walked in the door.

"Emily turned her humanity switch off." Damon said. Bonnie's mouth dropped.

"Shit." She simply said.

**What did you guys think? Emily turned off her humanity. Is she gone forever or will she turn it back on? Feisty moment with Rebekah and Bonnie right? Team Bonnie or Team Rebekah? *Cough Cough* I love in depth reviews* Cough Cough*. **

**-Angel**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

"Emily, I think you're blood got me drunk." Rebekah muttered.

"Thats interesting...My blood got you drunk, your blood got me horny." Emily said. Rebekah looked at the brunette confusedly.

"Are you okay Emily?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm better than ever Rebekah. I feel on top of the world. I feel like ripping an innocent person's throat out to be honest." Emily said honestly. Rebekah's mouth dropped.

"Emily...did you turn it off?" Rebekah asked, scared of what Emily would say.

"Yes, I did. And not feeling anything is amazing so far." Emily said looking into Rebekah's eyes. "Maybe you should turn you're off. It'll make you feel a lot less guilty about killing my ex-girlfriend." Emily said. Rebekah's eye's widened.

"How did you…?" Rebekah started but was interrupted by Emily.

"I can smell your guilt all over you. Plus I watch the Rosewood news a lot. Paige Mccullers...found dead in a dumpster." Emily said, mimicking the news caster. Rebekah started banging her head against the concrete wall.

"Well it looks like that wall in getting into your head...you should stop. Getting into your head is my job." Emily said sinisterly. Rebekah looked at the brunette with fear in her eyes.

"Emily turn it on...please." Rebekah pleaded. Emily leaned over to whisper something in Rebekah's ear.

"Unfortunately I can't do that. But I can turn you on if you want that instead." Emily whispered seductively. Rebekah shivered because of Emily's hot breath against her ear.

"So whats the plan? Are we gonna go in and kidnap her? Or sedate her and carry back to the car?" Damon asked. Spencer laughed at Damon's way of working. It was fairly similar to hers.

"Neither unfortunately. We're just going to talk to her." Spencer said. Damon looked at the shorter girl like she was crazy.

"She didn't just talk to Emily did she?" Damon said the word talk with air quotes.

"I know she isn't the nicest person. But we need her to do this." Spencer said.

"We could just compel her." Damon said. Spencer laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing. Its just that you and I are so similar...but so different at the same time." Spencer said.

"How so?" He asked. She smiled.

"We can talk about this later. We have to wait for her to come out of her house." Spencer said.

"Well why can't we talk while we wait?" Damon asked.

"Because you aren't good at double tasking." Spencer said. Damon smiled.

"Well, thats not what the girl I met in the bar last night said." Damon said. Spencer looked at him, with an angry look on her face. "What? Are you jealous?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face.

"What?! No! Its just kinda sad that you're going for girls in a bar...You deserve a lot more than that." Spencer said. Damon looked at her.

"Thank you Spencer." He said honestly.

"You can call me Spence." She said with a smile. He smiled a genuine smile. Spencer changed the course of the conversation. "What exactly is going on with Emily?" She asked.

"Well, Vampires take emotions ten times harder than other supernatural creatures or humans. Emily's an Alkalinic Lexiconic Vampire. So that means that she takes emotions 100 times harder than regular vampires. So the pain of losing Aria hit her 100 times harder than it hit you and Hanna. So I guess it was too much pain for her to handle." Damon said looking out the window of the car.

"But what about that saying?...I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all." Spencer said.

"Thats bullshit to a lot of people. I don't think it applies to Emily right now." Damon said. Spencer nodded.

"You love her don't you?" Spencer asked.

"Dude, she's gay." Damon said.

"You know what I mean." Spencer said. Damon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I do. She's like a little sister to me. And it hurts me when she's in pain. I literally feel it in my heart." He said. Spencer reached out her hand to touch his face. She cupped it in her hands.

"It'll be okay Damon. Emily is strong. She'll get through this." Spencer said. Damon smiled. Spencer realized what she was doing and pulled her hand away from his soft skin. Damon immediately missed the contact.

Hanna snuggled up into Caroline. Caroline smiled at the other blonde. "We should get up you know." Caroline said.

"Can't we just stay in bed the rest of the day and cuddle?" Hanna asked Caroline with those blue eyes that were just irresistible to Caroline.

"I would say no...but those eyes and those dimples...they drive me crazy." Caroline said. Hanna blushed. Caroline laughed. "You are so cute when you get all red like that." Caroline said.

"You wanna know what I love about you?" Hanna asked.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"I love your laugh, your sense of humor, you're smile, the way you hug me, the smell of your hair, and the way you kiss me in the morning even though I have bad morning breath." Hanna said. Caroline smiled.

"Your morning breath isn't that bad Hanna." Caroline lied.

"I know you're lying." Hanna said. Caroline laughed.

"Yeah, I am. Your morning breath could knock my eyebrows off." Caroline said. Hanna laughed and playfully hit Caroline on her shoulder.

"Well yours isn't the best either. I thought garlic killed vampires." Hanna joked.

"Oh thats it." Caroline said. She started poking Hanna's sides and stomach making the girl laugh.

"Please stop!" Hanna yelled, laughing so hard she thought it would kill her.

"Not until you admit that my morning breath smells better than yours." Caroline said with a smile.

"Never!" Hanna yelled, laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. Caroline started reached down to tickle Hanna's feet. "Oh please stop that tickles so much." Hanna said. Caroline was just laughing.

"Just say my breath smells better and this will be all over." Caroline said.

"Fine! Your morning breath smells better than mine!" Hanna said. Caroline stopped tickling Hanna.

"You little douchebag." Hanna said.

"I know you love me Hanna." Caroline said.

"I do. A lot. Even though you're a pain in the ass." Hanna said. Caroline smiled. She kissed Hanna on the cheek.

"C'mon, you gotta get up. We have to do some stuff today." Caroline said.

"What do we have to do today?" Hanna asked.

"We have to hang out with Bonnie and devise a plan to get Emily to turn her emotions back on." Caroline said.

"Is Emily going to be okay?" Hanna asked. Caroline looked at Hanna. "I already lost Aria, I think I'd die if I lost another best friend." Hanna said. Caroline sat next to Hanna, and put her hand on her knee to comfort the other blonde.

"You are not going to lose Emily, Hanna. She's just really fucked up right now. She's in a lot of pain and it is eating her soul up inside." Caroline looked down at her feet. "You know how much pain you feel after losing Aria?" Hanna nodded her head. "Emily has that feeling too, but its intensified...by 100. Her heart isn't in a very good place. She's hurting a lot right now. So I think the pain was too much for her to handle so she just turned it off."

"Did you ever turn it off?...You're emotions I mean." Hanna said.

"No. But if I felt the pain that Emily was feeling I might have turned it off." Caroline said honestly. Hanna cupped Caroline's face and gave her a passionate kiss. After about 30 seconds she released.

"What was that for?" Caroline asked, smiling at Hanna.

"For being too only person to love me the way you do." Hanna said honestly.

"I still don't understand how you were single when I met you." Caroline said.

"Me neither." Hanna joked. Caroline smiled and kissed her on the nose. She pulled Hanna up out of the bed by her hand.

"C'mon let me make you some pancakes." She said. Hanna's eyes got big.

"Yay! I love pancakes." Hanna said.

Emily had snapped Rebekah's neck. She needed to get out of that cell without any protest from anyone. She was angry so she just kicked the door and punched it a couple of times and it was open. She exited with pleasure. But not before closing the door and locking Rebekah in. She entered Jenna's room.

Jenna looked up from the floor and shuffled away. "Please don't kill me." She said weakly.

"Oh I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna make you wish you were dead. I'm going to break every single bone in your body and then I'm going to pull each of your teeth out and make you eat them." Emily said with a smile. She bended down so that she was on Jenna's level. "So...what do you want me to break first?...You're wrist, or your collarbone?" Emily asked. Jenna was crying.

"Please don't do this." Jenna said.

"Maybe I should rip out your tongue so that I don't have to hear you're depressing tone of voice." Emily said. Emily heard the door open from the living room. "We'll have finish this another time. Unfortunately we have company." Emily said. She kicked Jenna in the ribs hard before quietly walking out of the room and closing the door. She saw that it was just Stefan. The weak brother, the soft one. She snapped his neck faster than you could say lesbian. She ran out of the door. She hopped in her car and drove away.

**Two Hours Later...**

Emily had already ripped through an entire dinner party. There was blood everyone. She was sitting on the floor. She heard the door to the house open. She was prepared to kill whoever walked through the door. But to her surprise it was Katherine.

"Well, you're eyes are a really color blue. It makes the killer come out in you." Katherine said. Emily stood up.

"I would rip you apart right now but...I don't care anymore." Emily said.

"Well neither do I. How about we help each other out." Katherine said. Emily smiled. "I can make you scream louder than all the people at this dinner party were when you were feeding off of them." Katherine said confidently. Emily stepped towards her and kissed her. She backed her up into a wall and ran her hands all up the older vampires body.

"You are one sexy chick." Emily said.

"So are you. There's nothing sexier than a vampire who kills 39 innocent people." Katherine said. Emily smiled and went back to kissing the girl.

**Woah...is that you're reaction to this chapter? If not, what is? Tell me in the reviews. I'm loving the in depth reviews for the last chapter. Please keep them coming. Team Rebekah or Team Bonnie...Or team Katherine? **

**To answer those questions to that one person. **

**My favorite character on Pll is Emily My favorite Character on TVD is Bonnie...and Caroline...and Damon. I can't decide. **

**2)Stefan and Elena aren't involved a lot because I don't like them that much. **

**Favorite villain is Katherine. **

**Favorite minor relationship in this story is Hanna and Caroline...C'mon aren't they cute?**

**The sexual tension between Spencer and Damon...it might go somewhere it might not. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**-Angel**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Emily continued to drive as Katherine continued to be silent. "So...whats the next stop?" Katherine asked.

"Anywhere that there's large amounts of blood." Emily said. She looked over at Katherine and the other brunette smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Emily asked looking over at Katherine.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you already turned your emotions off. Its only been two weeks. Plus you're supposed to be one of the good ones." Katherine said. Emily looked forward and was quiet for a few moments.

"Being good is overrated." Emily said. Katherine laughed.

"Damn right it is." Katherine said before falling into the same silence.

"Well if she's not in the basement with Rebekah where the hell is she?!" Alison asked yelling at Damon and Spencer.

"Blondie, I suggest that you shut up. I'll rip your tongue out and eat it if you don't." Damon said. Alison was immediately silent.

"Well Rebekah said Emily snapped her neck before she left. So that means she doesn't know where she went." Spencer said. Spencer's phone rang. It was Toby. Damon saw who it was and was hoping that Spencer declined the call, sadly she didn't.

"Hi Toby." Spencer said dryly.

"Spencer I'm sorry…" Toby said but was interrupted by Spencer.

"I don't forgive you Toby, not this time. You have left countless times. When you faked being -A, with the drugs, you always leave when things get tough. I'm done with it Toby." Spencer said. Damon was smiling on the inside, but had his usual serious face on the outside.

"Spencer please...Just give me one more chance." Toby pleaded. Spencer sighed loudly. Damon had had enough he grabbed the phone from Spencer.

"Listen buddy, she said it was over. So that means its over. Now do yourself a favor and leave her the fuck alone." Damon said seriously.

"Who the hell is this? I'm going to fuck you up." Toby said.

"This is Damon. The vampire. You may be an emotion reader but you won't be able to do that anymore after I kill you with my bear hands. Back the hell off Toby." Damon said before hanging up.

"Well that was weird." Alison said. Spencer and Damon both eyed the blonde girl. "Aghhh" Alison said as she started fall on the ground. Spencer rushed to her side. Damon looked out the window into the night sky. It was a full moon. He started to put the pieces together. He closed the curtains and looked back at Alison.

"A werewolf…" Damon said. Spencer looked at him and her eyes widened. Then she looked back at Alison.

"Ali? Who did you kill?" Spencer asked.

"I got into a car accident..Aghhhhh...and it killed the girl!" Alison screamed.

"We got to get her out of here." Damon said. "She could kill you." Damon said seriously.

"Got any wolf's bane?" Spencer asked. Damon rushed to the cabinet and pulled some out. Spencer shoved the plant into Alison's mouth.

"Aghhhhh!" Alison yelled.

"That should slow the process down, and make her a little weaker." Spencer said. Damon nodded.

"Lets get her to the lockwood dungeon." Damon said.

"Who are the lockwoods?" Spencer asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now we just have to get her there." Damon said. He carried a screaming Alison to his car and put her in the trunk. He and Spencer jumped into the car. And he drove off quickly.

"Why'd you put her in the trunk?" Spencer asked.

"Don't you want to live?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Spencer asked.

"Exactly." Damon said. "So when we get here we're going to put her in chains and stuff so she can't get loose." Damon pulled out his phone out and called Bonnie's number. Spencer snathced the phone out of his hands.

"No phone while you're driving." Damon rolled his eyes. "What are you calling her for anyway?" Spencer asked as she held up the phone to her ear.

"Tell her to get the moonlight ring and bring it to the lockwood dungeon." Damon said. Spencer nodded.

"Hey its Spencer. Damon said to bring the moonlight ring to the Lockwood dungeon."

"Why?" Bonnie asked. All the werewolves she knew about were dead. Tyler, Mason…

"Because Alison is a fucking werewolf! Hurry the hell up Bonnie!" Damon yelled. Spencer smiled at his way of doing things. Once again, very similar to her.

"Okay, Okay. I'll be there in ten." Bonnie said.

"Make in seven." Damon said. Bonnie rolled her eyes. She then realized Damon couldn't see her. She hung up the phone. She pulled the box out from under her bed and looked under all the stuff and grabbed the moonlight ring. She ran out of the house and jumped in her car and drove to the Lockwood dungeon.

She got there before Damon and Spencer. She saw the headlights of the car pull up. She ran over and gave Damon the ring. He took it from her. "Cast a spell so that she can't move." Damon said. Bonnie nodded. He opened the trunk and immediately Bonnie closed her eyes and whispered some things so that Alison would stay in place.

"Hold still Alison...well not like you have any choice." Damon said as he slipped the ring on Alison's finger. He nodded at Bonnie to make her undo the spell. Bonnie said a couple words and Alison was able to move again. She took a deep breath and her eyes were no longer glowing yellow.

"Woah! What the hell! How did you stop that?!" Alison said.

"A moonlight ring. It'll stop you from transforming on full moons. But you'll still have control of your powers 24/7." Bonnie said.

"Wait...werewolf's have anger problems even before they fully change. Is that why you slammed Emily into that locker?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, and I've been ashamed of doing that ever since." Alison said looking down. Everyone fell silent.

"Well since you're a wolf with super sense's or whatever...do you think that you could smell some of Emily's stuff and give us a lead on where she is?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"I can try." Alison said. Everyone went into their separate vehicles and drove back to the Salvatore house.

"Spencer and Bonnie go take Alison upstairs to smell some of Emily's stuff to see if we can get a lead." Damon said. They nodded and led Alison upstairs. He went to the basement to check on Rebekah.

"Damon, let me out of here. I didn't turn my humanity switch off. I was just drunk off of Emily's blood. It is literally intoxicating. Its like vampire alcohol. I need to help find her so let me out!" Rebekah yelled.

"Calm down pup. I'm letting you out now. We need your help to find Emily." Damon said. Rebekah stood up and Damon opened the door to let the blonde out. He opened the fridge and gave her a blood bag which she drank gladly. She downed it in about 10 seconds.

"Thank you." Rebekah said. Damon nodded. They went into the living room and sat down. "So what exactly is the game plan?" She questioned.

"Well I don't know yet. I say we grab everyone and just follow the trail that she leaves behind." Damon said.

"How are we gonna follow her trail? We don't even know what her trail is." Rebekah said.

"Well, Emily's ex girlfriend is a werewolf and she's upstairs smelling her stuff so that we can find her." Damon said. Rebekah nodded. Damon turned the T.V on.

"_Family dinner party in Harbour Springs massacred by unidentified figure. The police department is unsure at this time if it was an animal or a human serial killer." _The newscaster said. Damon and rebekah looked at each other.

"Guys come down here!" Damon yelled. Alison, Spencer, and Bonnie rushed downstairs. "Look.' He said pointing to the T.V.

"_A total of 48 people are confirmed to be dead. Their necks, wrists, arms, and even legs looked to have been bitten by something. The images are of course to graphic to show on television. There are no leads at this time, if you have any information contact your local police department immediately." _The newscaster said before the segment ended. Damon turned off the television and everyone was silent.

"Do...do you think that was Emily who killed all those people?" Alison asked. No one answered.

"Well Emily seemed hungry and she had blood lust in that cell. And even before you locked us up together." Rebekah said honestly.

"So Emily killed those people…" Bonnie said in disbelief.

"Well we don't know that yet. Maybe it was Klaus or Katherine or some other douchebag vampire." Spencer said.

"Call Caroline and Hanna and tell them to pack some cash and necessities. We're going on a road trip to search for them." Damon said. Everyone nodded.

"Any leads from the scent?" Damon asked.

"I don't think she's alone. I think she is with someone." Alison said.

"Who could she be with?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe Klaus. He likes it when vampires turn their emotions off. Maybe he encouraged her too." Stefan said as he walked into the room. Damon got up and walked over to him. He took his younger by surprise and snapped his neck. Everyone gasped except for Rebekah. Damon walked over to the couch.

"Why'd you do that?! He's your brother!" Spencer yelled.

"I know and I love him...but he is annoying as shit. He lets Elena control him and shit. He needs to learn how to be strong. He's like a fucking Bunny and it gets on my nerves all the time. I just snapped, so I snapped his neck." Damon said like it was no big deal.

"He'll wake up eventually." Rebekah said. Soon enough Caroline and Hanna arrived together.

"So whats the plan? How are we gonna travel?" Hanna asked.

"Okay, well Damon has a car. Rebekah have a car. And Caroline has a car." Spencer said.

"So, Damon and Spencer go in Damon's car. Rebekah and Alison go in her car. Caroline, Hanna and I go in Caroline's car." Bonnie suggested.

"Those arrangements sound okay." Caroline said.

"What about Stefan and Elena?" Hanna asked.

"They can stay here and watch out for clues here. See if any leads come around." Rebekah said. Everyone nodded.

"Okay so I guess, we should get going." Hanna said. Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed into the cars.

"That was a nice little snack." Katherine said to Emily who was covered in blood.

"You call an entire college party a little snack?" Emily asked with a smile.

"I didn't see you complaining." Katherine said. Emily smirked. Her eyes still blue. Katherine walked over to the corner Emily was sitting in and sat next to her. "You smell great." Katherine said seductively. "I bet you taste great too." Katherine said. Katherine licked the leftover blood off of Emily's chin and looked into the other brunette's eyes while she did it.

"That was hot." Emily said. "But I am not letting you drink my blood Katherine." Emily said.

"Oh C'mon. We're basically family. We slayed like 200 people together. Just a little taste." Katherine said before baring her fangs. Emily thought about it. She held her wrist out to Katherine for her to bite.

"Fine. But if you don't stop when I tell you too I'll kill you." Emily said seriously.

"Ohh I love it when you're rough." Katherine said. Emily rolled her eyes. Katherine slowly leaned in and tasted the Lexiconic Vampire's blood. Emily winced. Katherine's teeth hurt when they went in, not like Rebekah's. She basically had an orgasm anytime Rebekah fed on her.

"Okay thats enough Katherine." Emily said. Katherine slowly pulled out of Emily's wrist.

"Wow, that shits the best blood I've ever tasted." Katherine said as she licked the leftover blood on her lips. Emily's eyes were still blue. They were probably going to be that way the rest of the night.

"We should go, the cops will probably be here soon." Emily said as she got up. Katherine got up with her. They cautiously walked out of the party and left in Emily's car. They drove off.

"Where to next?" Emily asked.

"Ardmore, Virginia." Katherine said. Emily nodded and drove faster.

"Okay, I managed to sneak us in here. Don't leave any personal items here." Damon said. Everyone nodded. They all started looking around.

"I really want to believe that Emily didn't do this." Spencer said to Damon.

"Unfortunately I think she did. Or at least she was here with the person who did. Her scent is all over the place." Alison said.

"Fuck. She must really be far gone." Damon said. "When we find her it'll take a lot to get her to turn her emotions back on." Damon said. Alison walked off to look for stuff with Rebekah.

"I never got to thank you Damon…" Spencer said.

"For what?" Damon asked.

"Standing up to Toby for me. I might have taken his sorry ass back if it wasn't for you." Spencer admitted.

"Its cool. You deserve better than to be abandoned by someone." Damon said honestly.

"It seems like everyone I get close to abandons me. I'm just looking for the right guy." Spencer said.

"You never know, maybe the person who is perfect for you is right in front of you." Damon said, looking into Spencer's eyes. Spencer looked at him confusedly.

"Damon, if we were dating?..." Spencer started but was interrupted by Damon.

"I would love you better than anyone else could. I'd make sure that you knew that I loved you. When we got into fights I wouldn't let you go to sleep with us being mad at each other. I'd do anything to protect you." Damon said seriously. They held an intense eye contact with each other for what felt like an eternity but was only 33 seconds. Hanna interrupted the two.

"We found a piece of Katherine's hair stuck on a picture against a wall. So that means that she was here with Emily." Hanna said.

"Oh my god." Damon said.

**First off I just want to say thank you guys for the reviews and for how in depth they were I love those. They are like birthday presents but better. A couple of you guys had some questions so I'm gonna answer them. **

**1)I have a lot of favorite shows...Lost Girl, Grey's Anatomy, 90210, One Tree Hill, Gossip Girl, Being Human, Orange is the New Black, Adventure Time, Spongebob, Supernatural, Dexter, and Family Guy. **

**This story is the most fun to write in my opinion**

**The hottest cast member in my opinion on TVD is Kat Graham (Bonnie) and Candice Accola (Caroline) PLL: Shay Mitchell (Emily) and Troian Bellisario (Spencer)**

**In a relationship. **

**I'm 18 years old and in college**

**I kinda liked Elena in the first season but she turned annoying. I like Stefan...it's just he's annoying with Elena. I feel the exact same was about Aria and Ezra on Pll...thats why I killed her off. **

**I'm working on getting Pll characters more involved...It's just there's a lot of storylines going on right now**

**Bonnie doesn't suck...I mean C'mon...I'm pretty sure everyone would be dead without her. Plus she's smart, and sexy and she's alway doing things for other people. Thats what got her killed. She wanted to save Jeremy so Elena could have him in her life. Thats girlfriend material right there. **

**So team Rebekah. Team Bonnie. Or Team Katherine. Thanks for reading. **

**-Angel **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

"Well what the hell are we going to do then?!" Hanna yelled.

"I don't know okay!" Damon yelled.

"We should come up with a plan...we also need to figure out if she's being held hostage or if she's with Katherine by choice." Spencer said.

"I don't think she's being held hostage by Katherine." Bonnie stated.

"I agree. I mean isn't she like all powerful and shit?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, she is. But the fact that she's not being forced to be Katherine is worse than anything else." Rebekah said.

"Why?" Hanna and Alison asked at the same time.

"Because that means that she is with one of the most evil souls on earth because she wants to be, because she enjoys it." Rebekah said. Bonnie pulled out her phone and called Emily's number.

"Who are you calling?" Spencer asked.

"Emily." Bonnie answered.

"She isn't going to pick up, I've tried calling her a million times." Rebekah said.

Bonnie heard Emily answer but Emily didn't say anything. "Emily...please come home. I need you, and I miss you." Bonnie said. Emily continued to be silent.

Katherine took the phone from Emily. "Well hello Bonnie. Emily isn't interested in talking to you at the moment." Everyone in the room was listening to that conversation.

"Katherine I swear I will decapitate you if you don't let Emily go." Bonnie said threatening the 500 year old vampire. Katherine laughed.

"Emily is here because she wants to be Bon Bon. She likes being here with me. In fact you just interrupted a really hot session of sex that we were having." Katherine said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You're lying." Bonnie said.

"I'm not lying Bonnie. I mean Emily practically busted my eardrums from all that moaning and screaming she was doing." Katherine said. Emily grabbed the phone back from Katherine.

"Bonnie...I can hear everyone's heartbeat through the phone. So put me on speaker." Bonnie did as she was told.

"I'm gone. I really want you guys to know that. I have killed over 300 people in only two days. I drank all of that blood and I loved the feeling of those bodies going limp in my arms. I felt powerful. And I think Katherine and I are going to go out for dinner in a little bit." Emily said coldly.

"Emily this isn't you. I get why you turned it off." Spencer said.

"Really Spencer? Because it seems like you're pretty elated that you're best friend is dead. I mean you're probably letting Damon bang your brains out. And Hanna...You've just been having endless sex with Caroline and letting her make you pancakes." Emily said hoping to get a reaction out of someone.

"Emily please come home." Alison said.

"The girl who constantly abused me. Called me names. The girl who I used to love. How are you're wolf powers coming?" Emily asked. How did she know that? Alison didn't answer the question. "Ha thats what I thought." Emily said.

"Emily stop what you're doing. I know you're in pain but you're making all of us suffer! Get your ass back to Mystic Falls and we can work this out. You're turning evil." Damon yelled.

"You want to talk to me about evil? Didn't you kill your brothers best friend? I think her name was Lexi right?" Emily asked. How the hell did she know about all this stuff.

"Emily please...come home I miss you. And I love you. you're the reason my heart keeps beating. Ever since I met you no one else has been worth thinking about. If you come home you can keep your emotions off. And I'll turn mine off too. And we can go on a murderous spree together. I don't care, as long as I'm with you." Rebekah said. Everyone was surprised with Rebekah's words. No one knew she was capable of having feelings that way. Emily sighed.

"I'm sorry Rebekah...but I can't do that. Stop looking for me. I'm never coming back. I'm going to spend eternity with Katherine and drink blood with her forever. So stop all of you. Leave us the hell alone." Emily said before hanging up. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. Bonnie started tapping things on her phone and typing things in.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Locating Emily's phone. I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier." Bonnie said. Everyone crowded over her to see what the shorter girl was doing. "I just called her and I have an app that lets me track where calls from." Bonnie continued typing and in a few seconds the map showed up with the GPS.

"She's in Ardmore,Virginia?" Hanna said in a questioning tone.

"Yep, and she called from this address." Bonnie said showing everyone the phone.

"That address is about 20 miles from here." Spencer said.

"Well what are you slow pricks waiting for?! Lets get the fuck out of her and get the fuck over there!" Caroline yelled. Everyone scrambled out of the crime scene and jumped into their respective cars and drove as fast as they could to the address.

**10 Minutes Later…**

"Okay, we go in there with our wood bullets that were soaked in vervain and wound Emily?" Hanna asked.

"But vervain doesn't hurt Emily, and wood won't really render her idle." Rebekah said.

"I know that. The vervain and wooden bullets are for Katherine." Damon said.

"Wait, Wait, Wait." Bonnie started. She was using hand signals as to signal everyone to be quiet. "We all have supernatural powers. Why don't we just go up in there and kick ass." Bonnie said.

"Not Hanna." Alison said, looking over at the other blonde girl. Hanna held up her hand and moved it a little. She made Alison slap herself in the face. "Nevermind…" Alison said quietly.

"I can put a seal on the house to make sure no one exits. And I can put an imaginary box around Katherine." Bonnie said. Sometimes everyone wondered if they should just make Bonnie in charge of the missions. Bonnie was like an Iphone and everyone else was like a Blackberry.

"What's the fun in that?" Damon asked. "Alright, lets get ready to kick ass." Damon said. Everyone stepped in front of the house. Damon moved his hand giving a signal to cover all the possible entrances.

Damon and Rebekah burst in the front door.

"What the hell was that?!" Emily yelled at Katherine.

"I think it was your little friends." Katherine said. "C'mon we got a fight on our hands." Katherine said. Emily got up out of bed and walked down the stairs with Katherine. They were greeted by Damon and Rebekah. Katherine lunged at Rebekah. The blonde literally caught her by the neck and threw her across the room which made her land on and break the wooden coffee table.

"I fucken hate wood." Katherine said before she let her head fall to the ground.

"Emily we are taking you home. We can do this the easy way, the hard way, the medium way, the medium easy way, the medium hard…" Damon was interrupted by a kick to the groin courtesy of Emily. He fell on the floor in a curled up position. "Ahh shit that hurt." Damon said. Emily was about to turn around and hit the person who was standing next to her but she turned around and realized it was Rebekah. She locked eyes with Rebekah.

"Emily...turn it on." Rebekah said softly. Emily shook herself out of the temporary hypnosis she was in because of Rebekah's beautiful eyes. Emily ran away from Rebekah and by that time Damon had gotten up.

"I got a plan." Damon said. He got up and ran over to Bonnie.

Spencer managed to land a punch on Emily, before being grabbed by the neck and flung across the room. Emily ran outside to escape but instead saw Damon with his fangs bared and was holding Bonnie in place.

"You have been acting like a spoiled brat Emily. You think that we can't punish you. Maybe not. But I sure can punish her. And since you don't care at all or have any feelings I guess you won't care if I drink her." Damon said.

"Seriously..you think that whatever you're trying to do is gonna…" Emily said but was interrupted by Damon.

"Shut the fuck up." Damon said.

"Emily please…" Bonnie pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up Bonnie." Damon said. Everyone ran outside at that moment. Katherine had run off.

"Damon put her down!" Caroline screamed. Everyone else was in shock they couldn't say anything at all.

"Turn your emotions back on Emily. Or I will give you something to be sad about." Damon said.

"Damon you are taking this way too far!" Rebekah yelled at the eldest Salvatore brother.

"Shut up Rebekah!" Damon yelled. "I will kill your precious little Bonnie right here in front of you." Damon threatened. Emily's eyes turned yellow. A color that signified fear.

"Damon please don't do this." Bonnie pleaded.

"You don't love anyone? Fine, prove it. And if I'm wrong what difference does it make? One less little witch on a broomstick." Damon said.

"You're bluffing." Emily said. Damon smiled. He snapped Bonnie's neck. One of Emily's eyes was purple the other one was red. Caroline was screaming in pain and sorrow. Emily slowly walked over to Bonnie and stood over her dead body. Her eyes were tearing.

"Feel anything now? Are you mad that I just turned your girlfriend into roadkill? Remember when you first met her? She hugged you so tightly and I bet you felt so safe in those tiny little arms." Damon said. Emily was still silent but the tears were flowing out of her eyes. Damon bent down to Bonnie. "Its a good thing I didn't snap her neck. It was just Spencer snapping her own." Damon said. Emily took a deep breath.

Bonnie sat up from the ground. Emily ran over to the ground and hugged the girl. Bonnie hugged back tightly. Everyone had tears in their eyes except for Damon and Rebekah who had planned the whole thing. They winked at each other. Bonnie and Emily released from the hug and it felt like it was just the two of them there at that moment. Emily wiped Bonnie's tears away and kissed her on the forehead. Her lips lingered there for a couple of moments.

"I choose you Bonnie. Its always been you. The time that you have left on earth I want to spend with you. My heart is and forever will be yours. I love you Bonnie Bennett." Emily said. Rebekah's heart sank. She could literally hear her heart crack inside of her. The hardest thing to do is watch the person you love, love someone else. It was killing her.

"I love you too Emily." Bonnie whispered. Spencer stood back up and Damon walked over to her. She was flexing her neck and moving it around.

"Hey, I hope that didn't hurt to much." Damon said with a smile. Spencer smiled back at him. Hanna and Caroline were smiling at the two of them.

"Do you think we could maybe talk?" Spencer asked. He nodded. And they walked off. Rebekah ran off with her vampiric speed and Emily saw her. Emily broke away from Bonnie and ran after Rebekah. Rebekah was fast, but her speed didn't compare to Emily's.

"Rebekah wait!" Emily yelled. Rebekah wasn't slowing down. Emily picked up her speed and ran so fast that she ended up in front of Rebekah in seconds, causing Rebekah to stop herself.

"What do you want Emily? Shouldn't you be going back to your little witch girlfriend?" Rebekah asked with tears in her eyes. Emily looked down.

"Rebekah I'm sorry..." Emily started but was interrupted by Rebekah.

"Please don't say you're sorry Emily. I haven't ever truly loved anyone the way I love you, and I'm pretty sure I never will. So please Emily...be selfish and give me a chance." Rebekah pleaded. Emily looked away to hide the pinkness in her eyes. Rebekah put her finger under Emily's chin so that the brunette would look at her. "Emily...I know you love me. I know you love me more than you love Bonnie...And I know that you know that too. So please be selfish for once, stop thinking about what other people would think." Rebekah said.

"But...what about Bonnie?" Rebekah asked.

"If Bonnie loves you she'd want you to be with me, the one you truly love." Rebekah said.

"Then why won't you just let me be happy with Bonnie?!" Emily yelled. Rebekah looked down at the ground and didn't answer. Emily shook her head in disappointment and started to walk away but Rebekah grabbed hand.

"I won't let you be happy with Bonnie because I know you aren't happy with Bonnie. I know you aren't in love with her. And I won't let you be Happy with Bonnie because I'm selfish...and I want to go places with you and I want to ditch this town and travel the world with you...and I wanna do stupid stereotypical couple things. I want to let you win at things, I want to go to the carnival and win those stupid stuffed animals and give them to you, I want to go all out on valentine's day, I want to put rose petals on the bed where we make love on our anniversary. I want to spend my eternal life with you Emily." Rebekah said.

Emily looked at her with a puzzled look. She really didn't know that Rebekah felt that strongly about her. "Really?" Emily asked still confused. "I thought you weren't into that stuff." Emily said.

"I'm not...but you are. You make me turn into this person when I'm around you. I want to do those stupid things because you want to. I would give up everything for you, including my ego because that would be gone the moment you beat me at Call of Duty. But I don't care because I love you Emily Fields, and I know that you love me too. So please, choose me. Pick me. Love me." Rebekah said, her eyes starting to water. Emily smiled. She wiped the tears out of Rebekah's eyes.

"I was wrong...it isn't Bonnie who's my soulmate...Its you. I want to be with you." Emily said. "Wait, what about Bonnie?" Emily asked. Rebekah took hold of Emily's hand.

"Lets run away together. We can leave forever." Rebekah said.

"I like that idea." Emily said with a smile. Was she really going to run away with Rebekah Mikaelson? "When should we leave?" Emily asked.

"How about tomorrow night?" It'll give you some time to pack whatever you need and say your goodbyes. Rebekah said. Emily nodded. She and Rebekah walked back to where they were and the gang was outside sitting on their cars and conversating.

"I found her." Emily said. Everyone smiled at that, even Bonnie. "Where's Damon and Spencer?" Emily asked.

"They went off someplace to talk. They should be back soon though." Caroline said. Hanna was leaning on the taller blondes shoulder. It was nice having a taller person to lean on besides Emily and Spencer.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Damon asked looking at Spencer who was sitting down on the fallen tree next to him.

"I wanted to say something...But I don't know how to say it." Spencer said.

"With your mouth." Damon said jokingly, smiling at Spencer. The brunette smiled back at him. They really were similar in personality. Both of them were the tact, and smartest one's in there group.

"Well I really like you...its weird though. Its almost like its more than that." Spencer said. Damon sighed heavily. 'He doesn't feel the same way' Spencer thought. Her smile fell and Damon noticed...he always noticed.

"Spencer...I don't' get it. I'm not some super nice guy, I'm a douchebag at times, I'm selfish, and I don't know how to be in a relationship and I don't know how to love." Damon said looking down at the ground.

"If I could give you one thing in life it would be the ability to see yourself through my eyes. Then you would see how smart, funny, sweet, and amazing that you are." Spencer said. Damon looked up from the ground to look into Spencer's brown eyes. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. This was an intimate moment between the two of them and the way the moonlight was shining on them you would have thought it was something out of a movie. Spencer smiled. "So are you gonna kiss me? Or a you..." Spencer was interrupted by Damon's lips. They were so soft, like feathers. Damon ran his tongue along Spencer's bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly granted. She opened her mouth letting Damon massage the inside of her mouth with his tongue. They pulled away after about one minute of making out.

"You a really good kisser." They both said at the same time. They both smiled. "So what does this mean?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not sure. I think we should get to know each other more before we go any further." Damon said. Spencer smiled.

"So are you asking me on a date?" Spencer asked.

"I guess I am." Damon said. Spencer smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and they headed back to the gang.

**20 Minutes Later...**

Bonnie was worrying on the car ride home. It was going to be a long drive especially because it was dark. Caroline and Hanna were in the front seats laughing their asses off.

"Why can't a blonde call 911?" Hanna asked still laughing and snickering, Bonnie was surprised that they were telling blonde jokes considering they were both blondes.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because she can't find the 11." Hanna said. They both burst out laughing with tears in their eyes from the excessive amount of laughing. Bonnie wasn't laughing at all. Caroline noticed.

"Tell a joke Bonnie." Caroline said.

"I don't have any." Bonnie said.

"Oh c'mon Bon, you're like the funniest person I know." Hanna lied.

"Oh okay...Why did Mickey Mouse get shot?" Bonnie asked. Hanna and Caroline were already disturbed.

"Bonnie please don't finish that." Caroline said.

"FIne...A man cheats on his girlfriend Lorraine with a woman named Clearly.

Lorraine dies suddenly. At the funeral, the man stands up and sings, "I can see Clearly now, Lorraine is gone." She said.

"Okay please stop Bonnie. What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out why Emily went in Rebekah's car instead of yours." Bonnie said.

"Relax Bonnie. She probably is just catching up with Alison. After all she was in the love with the girl and they've known each other for years. And she's learning that Alison acted and treated her like that because of her supernatural anger issues. If you ask me its a pretty good idea that they discuss things." Hanna said.

"I'm not worried about her talking to Alison, I'm worried about her talking to Rebekah." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, Emily loves you and she chose you. Its natural to be jealous but there really isn't a reason to be. You guys are soul mates." Caroline said trying to reassure the shorter girl Bonnie just nodded, going back to her silent state.

"So you guy can snap your necks but if someone snaps mine I'm dead?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, being a wolf doesn't have as many perks as it does bad things." Rebekah said continuing to drive. Alison nodded. They pulled up in a gas station and they all got out and headed in. It was one of those fancy gas stations. Emily and Rebekah saw that Alison was distracted by an ice cream machine. Rebekah motioned for Emily to come to the bathroom with her.

Once they got there she locked the door. "Why'd you lock the...?" Emily started but was interrupted by Rebekah's hungry and lustful lips. Emily immediately responded. Emily moaned into Rebekah's mouth. This only encouraged the blonde. Rebekah picked up Emily and lifted her onto the bathroom counter and started kissing her neck making the brunette swoon. Emily used her super speed to quickly change their positions. So now Rebekah was on top of the countertop and Emily was laying soft kisses on Rebekah's neck.

"I didn't ever take you for a top kind of girl." Rebekah whispered.

"I definetly am. I also happen to love other tops." Emily whispered against Rebekah's earlobe. Suddenly the door burst open it was Katherine.

"I'm back...Surprise." Katherine said with a devilish smile. Emily pulled herself away from Rebekah.

"What the hell do you want Katherine?" Emily asked. Katherine smirked.

"I heard that you're going on a cute little permanent honeymoon. Mind if I come along?" Katherine asked.

"No!" Rebekah yelled. "You have taken enough from her I will not let you take this away from her." Rebekah said.

"Then how come wolfie gets to go? I mean if you don't have enough room I could just kill her." Katherine said like it was normal.

"Wait who said Alison was going?" Emily asked confusedly. Just then Alison came into the bathroom.

"I just assumed I was going with you guys. I mean the others don't exactly like me all that much." Alison said. Emily looked at Alison understandably.

"I don't know Rebekah...maybe we should let her tag along. I mean...she's Ali...But Katherine you can't come. In fact I should kill you right now." Emily said stepping closer to her. Katherine smirked.

"Oh and to think we were becoming good friends." Katherine said with a pouty face that Emily had to admit was kind of adorable.

"We are not friends, and we never will be. You killed my best friend." Emily said with an angry look on his face.

"I didn't kill her. Jenna did. I only healed her because she said she would give me something." Katherine said.

"What she offer to give you?" Alison asked.

"A white oak dagger stake." Katherine said. Rebekah growled. She grabbed Rebekah and smashed her into the bathroom wall hard. It caused a crack to appear on the dingy white wall. Alison and Emily were surprised at Rebekah's roughness.

"What do you need it for huh? Do you think you could kill Emily with it? Or were you trying to kill me?" Rebekah whispered in a scary tone.

Katherine laughed. "I wouldn't waste my time on you Rebekah. I prefer brunette's" Katherine said sending a sexual glance towards Emily. Emily blushed a little. Rebekah didn't notice the glance or the blush that Emily was displaying but Alison sure did.

"Then who were you trying to kill?" Rebekah asked in the same whispering tone.

"Klaus. Well, I'm not going to kill him now. But if he does anything that I don't appreciate I'll kill him." Katherine said with a smile. Rebekah released her grip on Katherine.

"Fine. I won't kill you now. But if you do anything I don't approve of I will kill you so slowly, I'll pull your finger nails off, I'll cut your tongue off, and I will slowly pull you apart." Rebekah said. Katherine had no fear in her eyes.

"So does this mean that I can go?" Alison asked. Rebekah looked at the other blonde with daggers.

"Yeah, and if she goes, I go. Whether you like it or not." Katherine said seriously.

"Well… it would be okay with me as long as they don't tell anyone." Emily said looking at Rebekah with those cute puppy brown eyes.

"Oh my fucking god…" Rebekah said putting her hand on her forehead.

**What did you guys think?****Hope you guys liked that. It was one of my longest chapters if not the longest. Favorite characters...**

**One Tree Hill: Lucas and Brooke**

**Grey's Anatomy: Its hard to keep one because they kill everyone off...But either Meredith or Christina...who's gone...or izzie...who's gone...or george...who's dead.**

**Supernatural: Dean, Sam, Ruby, Castiel, and Bobby**

**Gossip Girl : Serena and Chuck**

**Orange is the new black: Alex and Poussey and Piper **

**Teen Wolf: Derek, Stiles, Scott, Malia, Kira...shit everyone **

**Glee: Santana, Britney, and Quinn **

**My Pll OTP is Emison, Spoby, and Haleb,**

**I like were both shows are going. I've been watching both shows since the beginning so I love where the writers are taking them too. The only thing I have a problem with is how both shows kind of experiment with Emily and Bonnie. They don't give the minorities or any one who is different an actual intriguing story line. My ideal girlfriend is someone who can make me laughs so hard that I cry, supports me, and is always there when I need them to be. My favorite new shows are Finding Carter (MTV) Faking It (MTV) and Red Band Society (Fox) **

**Well thanks for reading.**

**-Angel**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Katherine and Alison were cuddled up together in the backseat sleeping, and Rebekah and Emily were in the front seats together. "You know that the others are probably already at Mystic Falls right?" Rebekah asked Emily. The tan girl didn't have a response for her she just continued staring blankly out of the window. Rebekah took her eyes off the road for a second and looked at Emily. "What wrong Em?" Rebekah asked.

"I killed over 200 people...200 innocent people. They had their whole lives ahead of them, and I stole it from them." Emily said, her voice cracking. She was on the verge of tears. Rebekah didn't know what to do or what to say. She wasn't good at helping people when they cried.

"I've killed more. Children, adult's, teenagers...every type of person. I've turned people into vampires...which is by far way worse than death. Everyone has done worse Emily." Rebekah started. This made Emily tear her glance away from the window and turn to Rebekah.

"The first rule of truly living is to do the thing you're most afraid of. And to you that means hurting people, and you did that. You can't change what you did but you can move on. You should do that before the guilt eats you up inside." Rebekah said.

Emily just simply nodded.

Damon sat on the couch going through his phone and his brother sat next to him. "Well, if it isn't my neck snapping brother." Stefan said. Damon smirked, still not looking up from his phone.

"Well if it isn't my annoying, wear his heart on a sleeve, bullshitting, girl stealing, pussy ass, and desperate need of eyebrow therapy brother." Damon said still looking through his phone. Stefan smiled.

"You know, I was talking to Klaus today and he told me a couple of things about Emily, and what could happen if an original vampire and an Alkaline Lexiconic Vampire mate with each other." Stefan said. Damon laughed. He looked up from his phone for the first time in their conversation.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, if only you could pull off the bad ass broken soul thing as good as me." Damon said. Stefan grabbed Damon's phone from him and broke it in his hands. Damon shot daggers at his younger brother.

"I think your just upset...that Elena chose me over you." Stefan said. Damon stood up and so did Stefan. The were having another one of their intense staring competitions. They were just waiting to see who would cave first. Stefan looked away first.

Damon smirked. "I thought that you would be good at something like this...Well maybe not. Considering you gave Klaus more eye sex in one day than you did to Elena throughout your whole relationship." Damon said. Stefan tried to throw a punch at him but Damon grabbed her fist and broke it.

"Bunny eater." Damon said before walking out the door of the house.

Bonnie decided to spend the night at Caroline's. Bonnie had to sleep on the floor because Hanna was already in Caroline's bed. But no one was anywhere near falling asleep. She decided to go through her phone.

"So I think I'm ready to tell my mom about us." Caroline said. Hanna looked at her surprisedly.

"Really?" Hanna asked. Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, I mean your mom knew about us the first night we got together. I just want to really get it out there you know." Caroline said.

"Do you think your mom will arrest me?" Hanna asked. Caroline smiled.

"For what?" She asked, still smiling.

"For dating you." Hanna said. Caroline smiled.

"Of course not. She already loves you. She won't have a problem with me dating you." Caroline said. Hanna smiled and snuggled up into Caroline. "Bon Bon can you go get me some water?" Caroline asked. Bonnie smile.

"Sure Care." She said. She got up and went downstairs. She got a glass of water and started to walk back upstairs but she heard something. She turned around to see Aria. She was definitely a ghost. Even though she knew who she was and what she was she was still a little startled.

"Bonnie I don't have much time...I just need you to tell everyone something." Aria said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"You need to tell them that Emily is going to die if she mates with anyone." Aria said.

"What? She's already mated with me." Bonnie said looking at the ghost confusedly.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, but you aren't her true mate. Its Rebekah." Aria said. Bonnie's heart broke in that moment. "You just need to make sure she doesn't mate with Rebekah. It'll kill her. She may be strong but she isn't strong enough to deal with the consequences of what will happen." Aria said before fading away. Bonnie grabbed the glass of water and took it upstairs to Caroline.

"What took you so long Bon?" Caroline asked.

"I saw Aria's ghost." Bonnie said. Hanna's smile faded.

"Ghost's are real too?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, ghosts are extremely real." Caroline said.

"What did she say?" Hanna asked.

"She said that I'm not Emily's true mate, and that we have to keep her from mating with her true mate..." Bonnie said tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Who is her true mate?" Caroline asked, carefully.

"Its Rebekah." Bonnie said. Bonnie went over to there bed and got in it with them, and Caroline and Hanna snuggled her and they all fell asleep in each others arms.

Damon continued to look through his new phone that he had to buy, courtesy of Stefan Salvatore. He dialed the number that he hadn't dialed in a long time. The number continued to ring. "Hello?" The voice asked.

"Hey Alaric." Damon said nervously.

"What's wrong Damon?" He asked, sensing something was wrong with his best friend.

"I need you to come back here to mystic falls I need your help." Damon said.

"What do you need help with?" Alaric asked.

"To kill my brother." Damon said simply. Alaric nodded his head seriously even though he knew Damon couldn't see him.

"I'll be there soon." Alaric said before he hung up the phone.

Damon had thought about killing Stefan seriously. He had threatened to kill Emily, stolen Elena from him, tried to kill him, multiple things. He knew that he was no Angel, but Stefan threatened to kill Emily. His Emily, the sister he always wanted, his best friend. Stefan was going to die.

Everyone pulled into a motel. Rebekah got out of the car followed by the other girls. Everyone got a room.

"How come I have to room with wolfie?" Katherine asked.

"Shutup Katherine." Emily said before her and Rebekah went to their own room.

"I'm gonna go to sleep already. I'm really tired." Alison said as she climbed into her bed.

"What makes you think I won't snap your neck in your sleep?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know that you won't kill me. But I guess I'm trusting you." Alison said.

"You probably shouldn't trust me." Katherine said.

"I don't think you should trust me either. I'm not the kind of werewolf that you think I am." Alison said.

"What are you? A hybrid?" Katherine asked with a laughing tone.

"Oh no. I'm something way more powerful." Alison said. Katherine carried a questioning look. "I'm an original werewolf." Alison said. Katherine smiled.

"Those don't exist do they?" Katherine said as more of a statement than a question.

"My father created two original werewolves. My brother Jason and I. We were created about three months after the original vampires were created." Alison said.

"Is there a way to kill you?' Katherine asked.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew." Alison said.

"Wow, smart and pretty. That doesn't usually happen." Katherine asked.

"Then how do you explain yourself then?" Alison flirted. Katherine smirked.

"Just a gift I guess." Katherine said.

"Emily are you asleep?" Rebekah asked. Emily opened her eyes. She was most definitely awake. She thought for a second. She decided to fake being asleep. "Emily, I know you're awake." Emily turned to Rebekah slowly.

"I'm sorry everything lately has been a little weird...with me, with you...with us. I just need some..." Emily was going to continue but she got lost in Rebekah's eyes.

"What were you saying Emily?" Rebekah asked with a smile.

"I was saying..." Emily paused. "I was saying that you're beautiful. And I love you. I really, really love you." Emily said. Rebekah had a single tear running out of her eye. Emily smiled and wiped it away gently. "I can't believe we're gonna run away together with an evil vampire and a werewolf." Emily said with a smile.

"Me neither. But I can't really believe you just said you love me." Rebekah said. Emily smiled an innocent smile.

"I only speak the truth." Emily said. Rebekah smiled.

"I love you too Emily." Rebekah said. She leaned in and gave Emily a soft lingering kiss on the cheek. Emily cuddled into Rebekah.

"How come you get to be the big spoon?" Emily asked with a whining tone. Rebekah smiled.

"Because I'm taller." Rebekah said.

"You are not." Emily said.

"Can we just pretend I'm taller for this one night?" Rebekah asked.

"We can pretend you're taller forever." Emily said before she drifted off to sleep.

Spencer sat in front of Jenna. "We keep trying to get through to you Jenn...but unfortunately you refuse to talk. So I'm gonna kill you tonight." Spencer said before getting up and leaving the room.

Emily and Rebekah finally got to mystic falls. Emily decided to go see Damon first. It was only morning so she had time to say goodbye to everyone. She walked into the Salvatore residence to see Stefan on the couch. "Is Damon here?" Emily asked.

"No. But you're always looking for him aren't you?" Stefan asked with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emily asked getting annoyed with Stefan's condescending tone of voice.

"I just find it funny how you're the first person to like Damon more than me." Stefan said as he stood up. Emily scoffed.

"You aren't all of that Stefan. Plus...you can't pull of badass like Damon can. You know what I think you're problem is?" Emily asked with a serious look.

"What's that?" Stefan asked as he got in Emily's face. Emily smiled.

"I think that you're jealous, and I think that you're selfish. For once you're brother has a friend who likes him more than you. So I think that you should step back Stefan. Because I'm way more powerful than you give me credit for." Emily said. Stefan made no movements. Emily looked down at the creaky floor and smiled. She looked back into Stefan's eyes and grabbed him by the throat. He was choking for air. The lack of air caused him to fall to his knees.

"I may be sweet, and nice. But I've been mistaken for the weakest link before, and they had no idea I was truly the strongest. I know a bullshit artist when I see one and you fit that category perfectly. I will kill you Stefan, if you try to hurt me or my friends." Emily said before she released his neck. He gasped for air. Emily put her index finger on Stefan's jaw. "And just for good measure." Emily said before snapping Stefan's neck with just her index finger. Emily left the house.

She went in search for Spencer. She went to the grille and she was there with a blonde boy who she had seen before but hadn't really recognized. She went over to the table and Spencer was laughing. "Hey Spence." Emily said. Spencer looked away from the boy and smiled at Emily.

"Oh hey Em." Spencer said with a smile. "You're back." She said.

"Yeah, it was an interesting trip back to say the least." Emily looked away from spencer and glanced at the blonde boy.

"Oh sorry Emily. This is Matt." Spencer said. Emily smiled at the boy.

"The pleasure is mine." Matt said shaking Emily's hand.

"Ha, you are actually the first well mannered boy I've met in this town."Emily said with a smile.

"Well that doesn't surprise me." Matt said as he got up from the booth. "well I'll see you ladies around I guess." He said before walking off. Emily sat down in the booth across from Spencer and was about to start talking until she heard a scream that sounded like Alison.

**What did you guys think? I know it was a short chapter but a lot of things were revealed. I really couldn't keep Matt out of this story, I just love him so much. His innocence is perfect. But what I want to know is three things from you guys this week. **

**What is your favorite relationship? (Excluding any of Emily's in the story) You can include one if you want but I'm really interested in the others because I'm working on developing those a little more.**

**What do you think the theme of the story is? **

**What's you're favorite moment/ quote from the story so far? **

**-Angel **

**Ps..I love those in depth reviews you guys give me. **


End file.
